


Enigma | kjj.nky

by MariaPurplehill



Category: JoJo - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: 10 year old Josuke, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Humor, Holly isn't permanently sick, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 3: Stardust Crusaders, Joseph isn't a deadbeat dad, Josuke is developing his stand, Kakyoin fears DIO, Kakyoin fears Jotaro, Kakyoin isn't brainwashed, Light Angst, M/M, Nervous Kakyoin, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Stand User Kujo Holly, mission, they don't get along at first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaPurplehill/pseuds/MariaPurplehill
Summary: "You're an enigma, I don't know why you're here, but I can tell we're meant to be together." - JKill Kujo Jotaro? A difficult task. But can it be made more difficult when Noriaki Kakyoin discovers that they're lovers bound by fate? Yes.
Relationships: Kakyoin Noriaki/Kujo Jotaro
Comments: 7
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter: 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I posted this story on Wattpad as well under the name 'LoreleiGoldenshaft', but I brought it here for more diversity. I hope you enjoy this story.

__________________________________________________________________________________

The utter stillness of his surroundings bothered Kakyoin. The noiseless room made even a pin dropping sound like a brick had fallen over.

That was what it was like in the lonesome and cold room in which Kakyoin lived inside the facility.

He just lay there every day, with nothing to do, staring up at the ceiling or the starry sky from the tiny window that he could only look out of by standing on his nightstand.

Kakyoin was dangerous when he was left alone with his thoughts. Thousands of scenarios of him escaping this place ran through his mind every day. He felt so unbearably alone.

He desired the caring touch of another, a person whom he loved, would die for. A person who would hold him, running their fingers through his messy red locks as he relaxes in their arms.

Kakyoin didn't want to die alone, furthermore, die by DIO's hand. What he would give for even a taste of freedom, just like in the stories he read as a child.

They were the only thing he remembered from his childhood after his memories had been wiped of anything of significance to him.

He loathed DIO with a passion. He was their supposed ruler.

Kakyoin's past was full of horrors from that man. He was the man that took the small number of memories he had with his parents away from him. He presumed it had been three months now, yet he couldn't even remember the faces of his parents although they always lingered at the back of his mind, fighting to be released back into his mind.

Kakyoin couldn't remember the night he was taken by DIO, or whether he was even 'taken', nor anything since before the incident.

There was only one thing Kakyoin remembered, it was Hierophant Green, his peace.

The only information he had about the mysterious being that was a part of him was that it was called a Stand and that it had been with him since birth. It was quite aloof but he would sneak Kakyoin books to entertain him without his asking.

Kakyoin wouldn't know what he would do without him. He just wished he was able to communicate with him.

The only reason Kakyoin knew he had been brainwashed to have his memories wiped was that he eavesdropped on something DIO discussed with Enya the hag.

He could recall the conversation vividly, "Chui has succeeded in wiping the memories of all these stand users? I'm very please Enya." DIO said, his voice was laced with delight as Enya let out a chuckle that could only be described as evil.

"Yes, my Lord. They all think they're an alien species called Enima, it's awfully amusing, seeing them think they're something special." The hag replied, another cackle escaping her mouth, unaware of Kakyoin standing right behind the door, a stricken look on his face.

"Excellent work. We will do well on Earth once I return to take it. I will conquer it by force if I have to, do you understand, Enya?"

"Of course, Lord DIO! I'll make sure to return and make more Stand users and bring them here to you." There was the clanking of a glass being set on a surface, along with the falling of a body. Kakyoin couldn't resist a glimpse, his eyes widened when he looked around the corner to see a naked woman lying on the floor, two giant wholes all over her body, no color on her face.

Fear pulsed through his veins which urged him to leave quickly, leaving Hierophant Green's membranes in his wake, to continue listening.

The rest of the conversation was a blur but it was all Kakyoin thought about after that night.

He had been thinking DIO was his King, the King of the Enima, the species he was supposedly a part of, but really, he wasn't. Everything he had been fed was a lie.

Kakyoin dedicated himself to finding more information but kept it from his peers, knowing they couldn't be trusted.

He had been wallowing in his loneliness with his thoughts ever since. He was really a human man with parents, with a life that he'd left behind, not the Enima they claimed he was, it was as if it was a foreign concept because his memory made him think he had been for as long as he lived but knowing that it was a dare made him see the light more than denying it.

One thing he knew for sure was that they were in outer space, not anywhere near the Earth where the rest of his kind was, where his parents were.

They were on a planet Kakyoin remembered being called C-632, but he wondered if that was a lie too.

He always felt so cold, not being able to remember the embrace of his mother, or of anyone's hug for that matter, because of DIO.

He stayed separated from the other Stand users in the facility, they were disgusting and vulgar people, but they were powerful, Kakyoin couldn't deny that.

It was all so complicated, it just felt like a huge piece of his life was missing from his memories, he was only 17, yet he felt like he was living in hell. It was a pain to not know the bigger picture. Who was DIO? Who was Noriaki Kakyoin?

It was the final question that he thought of every day. Thousands of scenarios and none could answer that question with certainty.

The bell rings, echoing through his room to let him know dinner was being served. With no motivation to get out of his bed, Kakyoin continued staring off into nothing, unable to lift a finger. He could see Hierophant Green appear out of his peripheral vision.

The Stand nudged him, making Kakyoin groan slightly, "Go away, I don't want to eat."

The Stand didn't cease it's poking and nudging, making Kakyoin sigh. He sat up, running a hand through his cherry-red hair.

Kakyoin turned to glare at Hierophant Green, only to find that he was gone. "You're really cheeky, so confident that you won."

Nonetheless, Kakyoin got up. Black dotted his vision for a few seconds from his poor health due to anemia, before he adjusted. He stared blankly at the floor, wishing that it would just swallow him and he wouldn't have to finish the day and start another.

The paneling on the walls brought back memories from three months ago. Kakyoin listening in on DIO's conversation wasn't the thing that spiked his suspicion of DIO's empire, it only confirmed it.

He'd known something was wrong when DIO found out just how anemic Kakyoin was. When Kakyoin was fairly new, DIO had taken a liking to him.

Unfortunately, he got a bad cut while he was in DIO's chambers. Kakyoin didn't bleed. He remembered screaming continuously when DIO started inflicting major wounds on his body, trying to get some kind of blood to come out, nothing.

Finally, when DIO got bored of him, he called for Suiryu and told him to erase Kakyoin's memory of this, and he did, but it didn't work on Kakyoin a second time. He only pretended it did.

It was traumatic for Kakyoin, just being around DIO. He felt utterly useless against the man who had the ability to suddenly appear in front of him, or behind him, or suddenly have a drink in his hand.

The only information he had about DIO's stand was that it was called 'The World', he surmised that it could stop time.

Kakyoin never knew for sure though.

He made a half-assed attempt at fixing his wrinkled green clothes. Others say his preference in clothes made him look like an upside-down carrot but it didn't bother him.

Kakyoin went out of his way to find clothes that matched his odd colored hair, not that he had anyone to show it off to, being cooped up in his assigned room for most days.

"I want to know what Earth looks like, Hierophant. I want to be able to experience the emotions that I have only read about in fairy tales." He said softly, a lugubrious tone to his voice. The stand didn't respond to his name being called, eliciting a sigh out of Kakyoin, when will this end?

The feeling of utter loneliness and dejection, the feeling of wanting someone's arms wrapped around him, telling him everything will be okay, that they were there for him.

It was all too good to be true, Kakyoin envied his younger self, knowing he experienced that just a few months ago, yet here he was, not even knowing what happiness feels like.

He will never forgive DIO for taking that away from him. Kakyoin felt the urge to laugh at himself for his pessimism. What was optimism anyway? Just a feeling that everything will be alright? The word was laughable, nothing was okay. If it was, he wouldn't feel the way he did now, he wouldn't have the scars on his body from DIO's torture, he wouldn't even have Hierophant Green.

It seemed selfish to Kakyoin, that he'd give Hierophant Green up in a heartbeat just for a taste of what being loved feels like.

If the Stand actually felt something, he would be dejected Kakyoin thought that way, but it wasn't sentient.

A dreich look came across his face, replacing his amused expression at the absurdity of it all.

'Why can't I just die already?' Kakyoin thought before he exited his safe haven to the empty hallways. 

The windows gave a view of the milky way, he couldn't help but wonder if his soulmate was seeing the same thing. He glanced at the curly brown star on his wrist, it was hope that there was someone out there who had the same mark, waiting for him as well.

It was a shame they were worlds apart, he would never find his other half. That despondent thought sucked the life out of him and ate at him every second of the day.

Loud noises erupted from the dining hall where every stand user was, there were so many that Kakyoin couldn't count, yet not one of them was his friend.

It was kind of sad, to be surrounded by so many options yet choosing or being forced to sit alone and eat whatever the facility had to offer without being able to even glance at someone else without people jumping on your case.

Kakyoin wasn't too well-liked in the Stand community because he kept to himself and no one knew anything about him aside from his name, not that he could tell them anything without the memories of the past seventeen years of his life. He took a seat in the corner of the room after grabbing a serving, he didn't know what the name of this kind of meat was. 

Kakyoin's grip tightened on his spoon, bending its tip, how did no one else question this? Did everyone but him know what was going on?

So many questions and no one to answer them. Oh, how he loathed this place.

He lost any appetite he might have had and started to play with his food, head resting on the palm of his hand, looking around the room drearily. He felt something nudge his leg and look underneath the table in an alarmed manner.

He relaxed when he saw Hierophant Green trying to get his attention. The mute stand pointed at the trail of green membranes that lead to the table just beside his.

Kakyoin's ears perked up as he tried to be inconspicuous and eat his food, stopping himself from wretching from the taste and his activated gag reflex from the absence of his appetite.

"Hey, did you hear what happened?" One man at the table said in a hushed tone, the others accompanying him leaned as far as close as the table would let them to listen to what he had to say.

"Vanilla Ice has been killed." He continued, there were gasped at the table, while Kakyoin dropped his spoon. The inhabitants of the other table glared at him threateningly, but he paid them not even a single glance as he reached to pick his spoon from the floor.

"How?" Another person asked after they had turned their attention away from Kakyoin. Kakyoin got up and discarded his tray, Hierophant Green allowing him to listen without so much as a drop in the octave he was listening to before.

"I heard he bled out, I don't know how though, or who could've killed such a strong stand user like him."

"Who told you?" Kakyoin walked out of the room, leaving behind a hidden trail of two-toned membranes that allowed him to hear the ensuing conversation.

"D'Arby was there, he told me not to tell anyone but I just can't keep a secret anymore!"

Kakyoin lost interest and was about to call the Hierophant back but the man continued, "He said they were in a room connected to DIO's chambers but he didn't tell me who killed Vanilla Ice, I think it was DIO. You guys can't tell anyone else about this, but apparently DIO is constructing a plan to overtake the Earth, it might be related to that."

Hierophant Green returned to Kakyoin's side in the empty hallway before disappearing, leaving Kakyoin alone to wonder just what had come about.

DIO is up to something and he's using his stand users to get it.

An expressionless frown slumped on his face as he walked back to his room, knowing his mind was going to be up all night coming up with ridiculous theories about whatever it was that DIO was doing.

His cherry earrings dangled as he walked, each step feeling heavier and heavier as his energy diminished, thanks to his anemia.

Kakyoin collapsed in front of the door as soon as he entered his room and knocked it closed with his foot, he sat up and slumped against the door, unable to focus on anything until finally, he fell into unconsciousness.

__________________________________________________________________________________


	2. Chapter: 2

__________________________________________________________________________________

No light poured in from Kakyoin's windows when he opened his eyes only to be able to see nothing.

The facility had shut off all the lights, assuming everyone was asleep.

Kakyoin blinked for a few seconds to try and adjust but his fear didn't allow him to. He let out a shaky sigh, his fear of the dark kept him grounded and immobilized.

He could see shadows reach for him but just as they were about to grab him, he'd feel nothing.

Even when knowing they weren't real, he felt like they could grab him and take him somewhere, someplace no one would want to go. His heart felt like it was being squeezed as the little amount of blood running through his chest tried to escape hastily, he'd never felt the pumping of blood in his veins but he didn't think he would enjoy it.

Kakyoin started to sob uncontrollably, unable to reach out for his bedside lamp in fear of feeling something that wasn't there.

He took sharp and deep breaths to try and calm himself down but it only made his breath hitch. Nothing could calm him more than a little light. No soothing memory could be found of someone trying to console him and tell him that nothing was there, no one was there to hold him in his time of need like right now.

His shallow breathing died down and he stopped sobbing, letting out small hiccups as he kept his eyes closed, trying to imagine his favorite character from his favorite book and imagine what he'd do in this situation.

Kakyoin balled up his fists and used all of his strength to get up, he lunged at where his lamp would be, and sure enough, nothing stopped him.

He managed to turn the light on which illuminated the whole room, Kakyoin should feel relieved, but he felt disappointed. Always nothing, nothing to tell him his fear was justified.

He fell on his bed face first, trying to calm his racing heart down, knowing it couldn't take it's frustration out on blood like other's hearts could.

Kakyoin got up and lied down properly, staring blankly out the window, feeling depressed from his display of weakness, he could see shadows swirl in the pitch black, only the stars illuminating the sky.

Inside was safe, outside was not. And that was not just because there was no oxygen outside. He'd seen things out there he knew weren't his imagination.

He wondered whether the stars he could see included the Earth. Realistically, the entire solar system was just a speck on the vast galaxy he was looking at, but he felt chastened by the thought of his other half looking at the stars as well and wondering where their other half was.

Maybe in some other lifetime, they could have ended up together. Kakyoin would just have to come to terms with the fact that this life wasn't going to change, and he'd never find out what his soulmate would look like or what their touch would feel like.

Yet, he could never bring himself to just kill himself or allow the other stand users to do so, he feared death, his heart feared the consequences of his death, it still carried the hope of freedom.

Kakyoin's thought averted to DIO and he felt malice fill every inch of his body for the man.

Vanilla Ice was one of their strongest, Vanilla Ice couldn't just die a normal death such as bleeding out. That stand user mentioned DIO's plan to conquer Earth, could Vanilla Ice be a sacrifice to his cause, or just an accident?

Blood, sacrifice, bedevil the Earth. Something clicked in his mind, the word blood prompted him to look down at his white wrists.

His jaw loosened and dropped, Kakyoin started shaking, death by blood, too late to sacrifice, no blood, no death, sacrifice.

Realization hit him and he felt adrenaline rush through his body, he needed to get out, if they were after a sacrifice, it wouldn't be long until Kakyoin came to mind. If he had no blood, he couldn't die the same way Vanilla Ice did, and that means DIO would get whatever he needed from Kakyoin instead. Kakyoin's body immediately calmed down when he realized there was nowhere he could run. He'd never been outside the facility, if he really was a human then the lack of oxygen would kill him.

He shook under his sheets for a while, just lying there and staring at nothing in particular, fumbling with his red curl and cherry earrings.

Funny how they allowed him to remember what cherries are but not the different kinds of meat.

Everything about his situation was laughable, was this the way he was going to die? He didn't want to go down like this. Kakyoin sat up and kneeled on his bed, staring out the window at the abyss, only the stars in view, knowing that there was his star up there.

Kakyoin studied him for a few seconds, chewing on his bottom lip nervously. He traced the stars on the cold glass of the window, and he could see a pattern, it was a star, the shape of a giant star.

"Please save me, my other half, I don't wish to die like this, not before I know who you are. Shower your blessings on me, save me." His voice was shaky and his lips started quivering.

He traced it, over and over until a speck right in the center of the star started growing brighter and brighter.

Somehow, he knew in his heart that it was Earth, Earth was calling to him and his soulmate had felt his call for help. This was a sign, everything was going to be alright.

But just then, banging on the door echoed through the room, Kakyoin looked back at the star with fright, only to find the constellation gone, he was unable to decipher it, and Kakyoin couldn't see the Earth anymore.

He was done for, he didn't have any hope left. Kakyoin sat back on the balls if his feet and had no choice but to stay still as the stand users broke through the door.

"Noriaki Kakyoin?" A gruff voice asked. Kakyoin let out a small 'yes' in response, not moving from his position in front of the window. He stared at them blankly, all hope had been lost.

"Master DIO wants to see you privately, change and we'll escort you to his chambers." The three men left after closing the door but he didn't hear their footsteps walk away.

Kakyoin, knowing he had no choice, got up to comply with their demands. He changed into another green attire, making sure to look presentable for DIO, to please him so he may spare his life.

He was confident in his charming skills, but he didn't have the confidence to convince DIO to release him. Knowing DIO, the man wouldn't listen no matter what Kakyoin said or did, but if Kakyoin raised his mood, then he may have mercy. He felt disgusted, being at the mercy of a man who tricked him and took him away from his parents.

Kakyoin smoothed out any wrinkles in his apparel and exited the room to meet with D'Arby elder and D'Arby younger, without the company of the third man. He looked around warily, yet no hidden man could be seen.

"Do not fret, Kakyoin. We were given indisputable orders by Master DIO not to hurt you." D'Arby older said, stroking his blue-tinted mustache.

Kakyoin gave an anxious nod and they started walking. Together, they head towards the hall if stairs, and had to climb up several floors, Kakyoin assumed both of these men had the information he needed as to what was going on, but they were only acting on blind orders, D'Arby older just seemed to listen at the right time. Kakyoin's face hardened as he looked out the windows passing corridor windows up at the stars, nothing told him which star represented the solar system anymore.

'I have to pull through.' He thought, 'If nothing else, they gave me the motivation to fight for my life. I will pull through this.'

The words of encouragement faded to the back of his mind when they reached the pivot of the entire facility. He used that word a lot to describe the building they resided in because he didn't know what structure it represented, a hospital, a castle, a mansion?

All he knew was that it was enough to house fifty stand users, with Enya bringing more.

He stepped forward towards the doors but neither of the D'Arby brothers followed. Kakyoin gave them an odd look silently, D'Arby younger only said, "Master DIO said he wished to see you alone."

Kakyoin turned back around and took a deep breath, taking one last look at the stars, only to see that one star shone brighter than the rest, at the center of the star shape. He felt pride rush through him and he was able to open the doors to DIO's room.

With a confident smile on his face, he entered the room through the giant, golden double doors, incognizant to the two brothers who gave him a weird look, watching the scene unfold.

As soon as Kakyoin entered, he could see shadows jump at him, barely missing him by centimeters due to the worlds that separated them.

Kakyoin tried to make himself brave and stepped further, not knowing when to call out to DIO. One candle shone through the side of the room, one candle in the biggest room of the facility. He was aware that DIO preferred the darkness but this was ridiculous. The rest of the building used electricity but DIO always had candles light this place up.

Nevertheless, it was enough for him to find his way to the front of DIO's bed.

Kakyoin gave a ninety-degree bow, "Master DIO, you wished to see me?" An awkward scenario played through his head and he wondered whether DIO was on the opposite side of the room and he was bowing to the bed like an idiot. Kakyoin would normally feel embarrassed at such awkward thoughts but right now, he could care less.

He thought it would strike fear in his heart that he could not eschew, but the stars had made him confident in himself and he was able to look past his fear of DIO. Kakyoin thought that was a gift on its own from Earth.

"You've grown taller, Noriaki, still punctual as always." DIO's deep voice echoed through the room, originating from the bed. Kakyoin couldn't see him due to the dim light that was far away but he could see a foot that wasn't DIO's sprawled on the bed, lifeless, leading to a body unseen by Kakyoin.

He felt bile rising in his throat, knowing this was Enya's shipment from her last visit.

"Thank you, Master DIO. How may I bring service?" Kakyoin questioned, straightening up when he could see the silhouette of DIO's hand motioning him to stand straight.

Kakyoin heard shuffling as DIO got up from his place of resting, he walked to the side of the room and poured himself a glass of wine before lighting another candle illuminating the room better.

Kakyoin could see the body of a naked girl who would have been tanned, if weren't for the fact that she was as pale and lifeless as he was, bloodless from the two giant holes in her neck that were oozing blood,

He tore his eyes from the sight and looked at the floor, as he heard DIO on the move once more. "I want to send you on a mission, Kakyoin. I have confidence that you will accept." DIO gave him a glance out of his peripherals, golden eyes gleaming in the candlelit room

Kakyoin shuddered a little as he uttered the biggest lie he'd ever told to DIO's face, "Of course, master. I'd do anything that you ask."

DIO hummed in satisfaction and gave Kakyoin a smirk, golden eyes shining cunningly in the dark, "Your loyalty pleases me. Follow me, Noriaki."

DIO had walked over to a door that Kakyoin had never noticed before in all the times he had been here. Kakyoin started after him after taking in a deep breath to push away the feelings of hatred and fear away from him.

He would like anything better than to hit him with an Emerald Splash right now but Kakyoin knew this was a fight he couldn't win. Kakyoin immediately felt chilly when he stepped foot into the dark room, he felt skeptical entering the darkness, not only because of his panic attacks but also because of the thought of DIO lurking in these shadows.

The thoughts were pushed away when a math lit up on the other side of the room and illuminated each candle on that wall one by one until the whole room was illuminated.

"I remember how fearful of the dark you are, Noriaki Kakyoin. Please view the luminescence as a warm welcome." Kakyoin thanked DIO and stepped inside fully, the door closed by itself behind him, as Kakyoin would have expected.

The was a large, circular center table. No chairs surrounded it and a map was placed on it, above it was contraption Kakyoin had never seen before. It was like a hollow dome, even though the room was illuminated, there was nothing but darkness swiveling in the hollowness.

Kakyoin shifted his gaze back at the map, he didn't recognize it but it felt familiar.

"You're a smart child, Noriaki, I'm sure you've heard the rumors, and I'm certain you at least know for what reason I have summoned you." Kakyoin almost jumped out of his skin, the deep and charming voice came from right behind him, he quickly regained his balance and tried to stay still.

DIO sniffed his neck for a moment, Kakyoin was trying desperately not to cringe and run away.

"Yes, I think I have an idea of why I'm here," Kakyoin replied in a shaky voice. DIO hummed and pulled back, walking around Kakyoin to the other side of the table, "Please do share what you know."

Kakyoin was about to brush his fingertips on the unfamiliar marble of the table but DIO cleared his throat, effectively scaring him away. "I wouldn't recommend that Kakyoin. Not unless you want to lose those fingers."

Kakyoin didn't know whether that was a threat, a warning, or both.

"Sorry, Master DIO. I know that Vanilla Ice died by bleeding to death during an experiment with you. I know that you called me here to perform the same experiment knowing I won't die if blood loss because I don't have any blood, to begin with." Kakyoin wondered how he could remain so calm and steadfast even though he had a breakdown about it just an hour ago.

DIO gave him a smile, golden hair eliciting a beautiful golden reflection on the wall he was leaning against, "Precisely. But that's not all you know, is it?" Kakyoin's eyes widened by a fraction and a lump formed in his throat.

Could DIO know that he knew something else? Kakyoin made sure he left no trace of himself that day or on the days after when he spent his time trying to uncover the truth behind DIO's existence and his own.

"I'm not sure what you mean, Master," Kakyoin mumbled, avoiding DIO's gaze with a nonchalant expression to hide his panic.

"I'm sure you do Kakyoin, I can see it in your body language that you are lying. You know your origin. Tell me what you know." The aura surrounding them turned menacing, and Kakyoin started stumbling over his words, trying desperately to avoid telling DIO he knew their secret.

He calmed himself by tapping himself on the wrists twice, a method he assumed was taught to him by his parents but he couldn't know for sure. He inhaled the cold air and exhaled to help his anxiety.

DIO only stood there silently, keeping his golden eyes trained on him. Kakyoin finally spoke up, "I know that you wiped my memories, I know that I'm human and anemic, not born without blood like the species you made up."

Kakyoin didn't dare raise his eyes to meet the other man's, his fingers and face were going numb and the cool air bit at his skin. DIO only hummed in response.

"So there's no use hiding it then. I won't attempt to explain anything to you since it's not worth my time, but I'm sending you on a mission, Noriaki." DIO said nonchalantly, Kakyoin felt fury burn his heart, he wasn't worth anything yet still enough to be sent on a death sentence?

"What kind of mission, Master DIO?" As if sensing the venom in his voice, DIO looked up from the map on the table and smirked, pleased that he could get a reaction from Kakyoin.

"Listen, Noriaki." Kakyoin raised his eyes to see a stand emerge from behind DIO. Kakyoin's eyes widened, its skin was grey and it wore a golden headpiece that covered half its face and had a boxy head. The golden covering parts of its body shone like metal and looked sturdy. This was The World.

The stand didn't stray far from DIO, The World gave Kakyoin only a sideways glance and DIO chuckled at Kakyoin's expression, his mouth was agape and his eyes were left wide open, he looked stunned.

The stand threw a punch at the edge of the large dome overhead and the smallest of lights started blinking from the center of the darkness inside it.

" _Fight if you dare,"_ An eerie voice suddenly cut through the silence as soon as the rumbling if The World's punch eased. It didn't sound like a man nor a woman, it barely sounded human, it echoed throughout the room very loudly, prompting Kakyoin to clamp his ears shut to keep his restless stand at bay due to his sensitive ears, " _kill the man who carries the world on his back, and achieve your utopia. Kill Kujo Jotaro or perish in the attempt, you have one chance._ "

The voice and the echo that followed it ended, and Kakyoin was left staring at the blinking dot fade with wide eyes and an expression on his face that could only be described as aghast.

He hadn't realized he had cowered to the corner of the room, Hierophant Green always had sensitive ears and it would start cracking if there was an unbearable pitch like the one he just listened to.

Kakyoin shakily straightened up, his pores leaked sweat and he felt almost ethereal. DIO appeared to be unaffected, he only waited for Kakyoin to recover.

"I'm sure you've put two and two together already, Noriaki. This was a prophecy, a prophecy that tells me the world can't be mine until Kujo Jotaro dies. I'll be sending you to Earth to kill Kujo Jotaro before he becomes strong enough to stop me."

A prophecy, a prophecy foretold that this man would have the power to stop DIO. It clicked in Kakyoin's mind that he was going to be Kujo Jotaro's assassin.

"I-I understand, Master, but how? I'm not strong enough to defeat someone who is said to rival your strength. I am not fit for this mission." Kakyoin was slowly backed up to the door, he felt pure fear wrack his entire being. DIO's glare looked calmy murderous as he stared at Kakyoin.

"I recall you pledging allegiance to me. Are you trying to betray me? I wouldn't recommend that, Noriaki. I don't let cowards work under me, your life is very disposable to me." Kakyoin froze at the blond man's words and stared at the ground. He couldn't escape this, he couldn't just die. "N-No, Master. That was not my intent, but I doubt my strength would be enough to kill Kujo Jotaro."

"Then you take your time with him, Gain his trust and crush it by killing him when he is most vulnerable," Dio stated calmly.

"But why me? There are so many Stand users more powerful than I am, what happened to Vanilla Ice? What is going to happen to me?" Kakyoin was aware DIO was getting agitated by his many questions but this was his life he was sacrificing. It was more than just a second thought.

"Vanilla Ice bled out when we tried sending him to Earth. Not all Stand users of capable of travel from this," DIO gestured to the dome above them, Kakyoin realized this was the teleporter to Earth, otherwise it would take millions of light-years to get to Earth manually, "That's where you come in. You won't die from using it because it doesn't have a way to make you bleed. You're the only one I'm sure can travel to Earth and kill Kujo Jotaro. Enya the Hag was the only other stand user capable of traveling to Earth through this, so you will meet her there for more information about Kujo Jotaro."

DIO started to circle the room, boots clanking on the tiled floor. "I won't take no for an answer, Noriaki Kakyoin. We'll meet here at 5:00 and perform the ceremony." DIO reached where Kakyoin stood in a trance, shaking. Kakyoin stared down at his feet, watching as DIO's curled shoes came into view.

"If you don't show up Kakyoin, there will be hell to pay. Allow me to escort you out."

Kakyoin fingers ached from his shock, but as if on autopilot, Kakyoin's feet started shuffling towards the door, never once looking back at the man he loathed.

He continued until he was in front of the large double doors, not forgetting his etiquette, he turned, gaze aimed nowhere in particular and bowed, before dismissing himself.

__________________________________________________________________________________


	3. Chapter: 3

__________________________________________________________________________________

As soon as he shut the door, Kakyoin slumped against the wall, heart racing with fear as he tried to get a grip on himself.

'Calm thoughts, I am calm. You can do this, just take baby steps, let's just get to the room.'

The idea of his haven barely motivated him to attempt to stand up, but even with the help of the wall, he could not find the strength to pull himself up. Kakyoin fell back down again, trying to hold back his tears of fright.

He heard footsteps and looked around frantically, he couldn't let DIO see him like this. Kakyoin weakly stood up, a bend in his back as he desperately tried to look as normal as can be.

To his luck, D'Arby younger appeared from the staircase, looking at Kakyoin's hunched over form curiously. "Do you need help getting to your room?"

D'Arby had a smug tone in his voice that made Kakyoin's blood boil. He knew the D'Arby brothers were nothing but scum that found their way close to DIO to make themselves golden, still, Kakyoin wouldn't let his pride come in the way of help, knowing D'Arby wasn't that ruthless. "Yes, I've gotten weaker." Kakyoin breathed out, unable to move his legs forward. To his luck, D'Arby walked over and threw Kakyoin's hand over his shoulder and helped him limp to the staircase. 

Kakyoin was grateful, no chastizing, no dirty tricks either, hopefully. D'Arby almost literally dragged Kakyoin down the steps, no other person was to be seen in the dimly lit hallways they went through before going down further.

They walked in awkward silence before they finally reached Kakyoin's floor, Kakyoin thanked him as he limped towards his door and D'Arby went back up the stairs with no words spoken. 

Kakyoin watched him leave for a second before almost falling into his room. This was the first nice gesture anybody had shown him since he came here.

Kakyoin slumped down in his bed, holding his head in his hands to try and relax his headache but it got stronger when the past 15 minutes played through his head again. He felt like screaming in agony and despair, he knew. He knew he wasn't strong enough to take down anybody. His stand was meant to track and Kakyoin knew he could find him easily but kill him? No, he couldn't but he couldn't go against DIO.

He sobbed hysterically, knowing he was going to die, either way, unable to see his parents one last time, and unable to know who he was meant to be with.

His hand ached after he impulsively hit the wall next to his bed with the bottom of his fist, though it brought him out of his dejected state. He assumed he looked like a mess, with wet cheeks with lines of tears drying upon his face. 

Kakyoin's simple button-up must've been all wrinkly from D'Arby holding on to him in case he fell. Bile was steadily rising up his esophagus, and he could only sit there, waiting for his stomach to turn him inside out.

He released a shuddery breath to calm his frantic breathing, running a hand through his hair to soothe himself, like the ghost of his mother's fingers as they massaged his scalp.

He could almost feel her small hands, speaking calming words to him in a voice he could not imagine in his head, with a face he could not recognize, but just the thought of her being there for him, attempting to alleviate his nerves was enough for him to completely calm down.

Kakyoin could almost hit himself for crying like that, for being so dependent on someone that he couldn't calm down without their ghost watching over them.

The peace of his mind didn't last for long before his thoughts became out of control again, but he refused to cry. The most terrifying thought in his mind was that he would die if he went against a man who was said to be equal to DIO. He couldn't lay a finger on DIO even if he wanted to try, who's to say this man wasn't some all-powerful protector of the Earth?

He was, at best, a hunting dog because of Hierophant's large range, it would appear, Enya would guide Kakyoin to him so he didn't have to do anything, except kill Kujo Jotaro.

There was a silver lining to going to Earth. He could find his parents and give them one last goodbye before leaving to go kill Kujo. 

But there was no chance he would have the time to look for them, Earth wasn't a small planet, it couldn't be uncovered in the small amount of time DIO would give Kakyoin to kill Kujo.

Kakyoin shook his head to wipe out the thoughts and fell back on his bed, getting comfortable in his sheets as he tried to get some sleep. His eyes fluttered shut as he pushed his feeling away, knowing someone would come to wake him up if necessary.

Slowly, he fell into a deep sleep, at the thought of someone continuing to gently stroke his hair and tangle their fingers into his curl.

________________________________________________________________________________

Kakyoin woke up with a small shake, he sat up and realized he wasn't in bed. He didn't even know where he was, as is surroundings were completely black. He stood up shakily and tried to make out any features he could in the dark, but nothing.

It was completely black in front of him, behind him and darkness surrounded him from all directions, but for some odd reason, he didn't feel any fear.

He couldn't see anything, yet nothing jumped out at him, it was as if he was watching himself from afar instead of being in control of himself. Just as he thought that a light opened up somewhere. 

Kakyoin looked at it, squinting a little to make out what the light was shining on. The object was palpably blurry even though Kakyoin's sight was perfect. He could almost feel the light calling him towards it, so he did, he started in the direction of the light.

But this was different, the shadows malevolently started attempting to attack him once more, just like he had experienced earlier in his room.

"Don't look back. Whatever you do." Kakyoin crouched and covered his ears as the sudden loud voice boomed from all directions. His head turned, trying to look for a source but he immediately shut his eyes, bearing in mind what the voice just said, he was unable to pinpoint the direction the voice was coming from using his ears, but he didn't dare look around.

He inhaled sharply, and tried to work up his confidence, he couldn't do this if he was as jittery as he was now, whatever this thing was, it could hurt Kakyoin. Kakyoin lowered his hands from the sides of his head, the earlier events of the evening replaying in his head.

Kakyoin's eyes slowly fluttered open and he felt like the light had grown stronger and more piercing, yet it didn't illuminate any of the surroundings, only a tall object.

He stood back up, one firm goal in mind, "Get to the light and you'll be safe." It spoke again, the voice was considerably lower, as if heeding that Kakyoin's ears were sensitive. He was nonplussed, it could read its mind.

Kakyoin could see the object clearer now that all his focus was on it. He slowly treaded through the darkness, seeing an unseen figure reach out to grab him out of his peripherals, but he didn't dare transgress the voice's words. Somewhere in his mind, he recognized the voice, he just heard it telling him the prophecy a mere 20 minutes ago.

Kakyoin didn't let the hot breath fanning his ears deter him from his goal.

He was so close, but then, the light flickered and moved closer, meeting him halfway. He entered the spotlight and his surroundings completely changed.

Sure enough, the darkness faded away as light lit up the surroundings, revealing a beautiful patch of golden wheat surrounding him, even though he couldn't see it before.

A stand with a singular scroll and a quill along with a bottle of ink resting on it stood before him. 

He reached out to grab the scroll, feeling a sense of pride for overcoming the darkness, but it was shortlived when a current zapped his hand away.

Kakyoin staggered a few steps back, perplexed. Behind him, Hierophant Green came to his aid, looking at the stand with an odd look on his face. "Well, Hierophant? Do you think you can help?"

Hierophant hesitantly reached out to grab it, mirroring Kakyoin's actions. However, once his finger wrapped themselves around the scroll, neither of them got zapped.

Kakyoin hummed a little and started reading the scroll from behind Hierophant Green's shoulders as he opened it up. It had just one line written on it, 'Do you fear the prophecy?' The sentence completely discombobulated Kakyoin, who read it over and over again, trying to figure out what message it was trying to convey.

He thought about it for a few seconds before the answer came to him, he gestured for Hierophant Green to pick up the pen that was there for a purpose.

The Stand picked it up and wrote down Kakyoin's thoughts. 'Yes. My death is predestined because of it.'

The paper remained blank for a few seconds, contrary to Kakyoin's theory before ink started appearing on the paper in splotches. 

The excess ink slowly faded, leaving another sentence written on the yellow paper, 'Why do you think so?' Kakyoin was feeling agitated and disoriented by the exchange, just what was he writing to? Where even was he?

It felt like his mind had just woken up for the first time today, Hierophant wrote back, 'If I deny, I shall be killed by DIO, if I accept, I will lose at the hands of Kujo Jotaro.'

Kakyoin was getting bored of the dry conversation, but once again, contrary to his expectations of the reply coming late, the splotches appeared instantaneously. 

'That is not so. I am here to tell you your own prophecy, I foresaw your future mere moments ago.'

Kakyoin's eyes widened, what did it mean by his own prophecy? That soothsayer in DIO's room, it followed him just to tell him his future, he was really going to die, else his life would mean nothing to an Oracle. Kakyoin was now itching for answers, but more pressing questions appeared in his mind, 'Who are you, and where am I?'

Once again, the splotches took time to appear, testing Kakyoin's patience. ' _Find the one you will come to love, under a tree at the corner of the Apple Grove, although you will find that he will be the one you detest, you will not deny that he will bring out your best._ '

Kakyoin's breathing quickened, and he lost his footing, slumping down to the floor. "I will find.. my lover?" He whispered.

He released a shuddery breath, but this time, it was different. Kakyoin felt so utterly happy. 

"I'm going to meet my soulmate." He laughed out loud. "Is this real?" Hierophant was about to jot down his thoughts but the paper zapped him, his connection to Kakyoin electrocuted him as well, startling him out of his trance. 

The paper hovered and disappeared, but not before a voice echoed throughout the field, "It's unfortunate it had to be this way. You will understand soon."

Kakyoin immediately stood up, looking around frantically, "Please, don't leave yet!" 

Hierophant Green was long gone and he was alone in the field, only the wheat surrounding him and the bookstand were left. "Accept the mission, Noriaki Kakyoin."

The world around him started crumbling into darkness, and the ground beneath him started disappearing. Just as the last platform he stood on vanished, he fell into the abyss.

________________________________________________________________________________

Kakyoin woke up with a start, teary-eyed with sweat dribbling down his face. He looked at the clock above his bed rest, it was 4:41. He had woken up just in time.

He leaned back on his hands, running a hand over his face as he recalled his so-called dream. 

A smile made its way on his face and he knew exactly what to do. 'I'll meet my lover... my prophecy is going to give me half of my happy ending.'

In an uncharacteristically good mood, he felt a surge of energy and knew that his heart was pumping more blood now that he had a will to live, his motivation was his lover on the other side of the universe. He glanced outside and saw no constellation guiding him to Earth.

Feeling the slightest bit of dejection, Kakyoin threw his legs over the side of his bed to brush his hair and the giant curl that protruded from the front of his head, he changed his clothes in order to look more presentable as well.

He could do this. Kakyoin was going to do it for his other half, even if it meant dying at the hands of Kujo Jotaro.

If only he knew.

__________________________________________________________________________________


	4. Chapter: 4

__________________________________________________________________________________

As Kakyoin exited his room, he could see a familiar figure appear from the staircase. The man saw him and look at him, perplexed that Kakyoin was up on time when DIO assumed Kakyoin would attempt to escape.

D'Arby younger looked at Kakyoin broodingly and turned to go back up the stairs without a word to Kakyoin. 

Kakyoin couldn't help but roll his eyes at the aloof and proud man. He followed him up the stairs, keeping a distance of a few steps in case he'd want to make any conversation. 

"Are you going to accept the mission?" D'Arby asked without even sending a backward glance to Kakyoin.

Kakyoin was a bit surprised that D'Arby knew about the mission, but regained his composure. He wasn't able to avoid conversation after all. "Do you think DIO would give me a choice?" He murmured in response. D'Arby hummed, acknowledging his own dumb question. "I apologize, what I meant to ask you was, are you doing this on your own will?"

Kakyoin knew the answer was both yes and no but how would he explain that to D'Arby? He wouldn't understand. "No." Hostility was hidden in his voice, knowing that if D'Arby could decipher it, he would drop the conversation entirely before Kakyoin changed his mind and decided to jump out of the window.

As it appeared, D'Arby was as thick-headed as Kakyoin would be if put in the same position, he merely continued, "Why?"

"I don't think I want to answer that question, D'Arby. I don't understand why you are being so chit-chatty. Kindly drop the subject." Kakyoin realized he sounded unnecessarily mean but he had no wish to speak further on the matter.

D'Arby shot him a glare over his shoulder before allowing silence to fall over them. Kakyoin kind of regretted his rudeness but his suspicion couldn't be vetoed. 

After all, what reason did D'Arby have to interrogate him in this way? He has never shown care for him before, but now the one time he's being called for a mission, he is trying to be buddy-buddy with Kakyoin? 'To hell with that.' Kakyoin thought, his own thoughts making him seethe even though there was a possibility that D'Arby was only trying to be polite, but on this matter? It was just too out of character.

Only a few minutes after, they stood in front of DIO's double-doors. D'Arby stepped forward first, while Kakyoin staring out the window, the scene was anomalous, Kakyoin couldn't see a star in the sky. It just couldn't be that way, pollution was impossible, nothing could cover the stars like that. 

He ran his fingers across the glass window, but nothing was smeared on it to cover them. 

What had happened? Doubt and anxiety started to settle in his mind, his star wasn't there, no star was. 

He was ignorant of the watchful pair of eyes that stood at the door, holding it open and waiting for Kakyoin. Kakyoin snapped back to reality, realizing that D'Arby was glaring at him for taking so long, he hastily entered after the older man, feeling embarrassed from his sudden trek to his thoughts.

This time, the room was illuminated, candles were lit on every surface and every wall. 

The door to the room was slightly ajar and D'Arby entered it. Kakyoin snuck a glance at the clock on the wall, it 5:01. 

Kakyoin took a deep breath and entered the room as well. Inside was just as luminous, three people were inside the room, the D'Arby brothers and DIO himself. Kakyoin bowed slightly before hardening his gaze, putting off any emotion he felt other than confidence in himself and his choices.

'I can do this, I will do this just to see you. You will protect me even if I can't see you right now.' 

"Master DIO, D'Arby." Kakyoin acknowledged. DIO watched him for a few awkward seconds, clearly sensing some kind of change in demeanor that was much different from the boy nearly in tears trying to convince DIO to choose someone else mere hours before.

What stood before him now was someone who gained confidence in the small amount of time since their last meeting.

DIO's eyes narrowed, he couldn't help but wonder if Kakyoin had some other plan, like freedom in mind. DIO attempted to shrug it off and decided to speak up, "Noriaki, it is gratifying for me to see you conquer your fear and accept my mission." Kakyoin gave DIO a fake smile but was only wondering how to wipe off DIO's smirk with his fist.

"Yes, I did promise to do whatever it is you ask of me, and I am here to fulfill that promise. Is there anything I'm supposed to know before the plan gets set into motion?" Kakyoin asked in a pleasant tone but hinted majorly to the time DIO would set for him to carry it out.

"You will begin to feel immobility when you reach Earth, although it wears off after about an hour," Kakyoin nodded in understanding, his eyes traveling to the other side of the room where the brothers stood, grim looks on their faces, maybe expecting another body to clean up, "You will be automatically transported near Enya's whereabouts, she will tell you what you need to know about the target. As for the time you'll have in order to carry out your undertaking, well, I'll give you a year. That's the time it will take for me to reach Earth, after all." 

"That's very generous of you, Master DIO. When shall we begin?" Just then, a man entered through the door, Kakyoin looked at the burly hulk of a man, he recalled that his name was Oingo. In his hands was a suitcase, it confused Kakyoin but then it clicked that it belonged to him.

"I have what you asked for, Master DIO." The nervous man chuckled a little, setting the luggage down, and scratching the back of his head. Kakyoin glared at him silently for going through the small number of possessions he had but nobody seemed to notice, DIO nodded at the man and waved his hand to dismiss him.

As Oingo showed himself out, DIO looked at the D'Arby brothers who were closest to the door expectantly, D'Arby elder peeked out of the room to the clock on the wall, "It is time, Master." 

DIO nodded, "To answer your question Kakyoin, right now. I have requested all of your things here, you will take them with you." DIO stared at Kakyoin, piercing golden eyes studying him as they tried to figure out what had brought the change in him.

"Now then, Noriaki. Terence D'Arby and Daniel D'Arby will hold the teleporter at bay, in that time, you will lie down on the table with the map and your impedimenta."

Kakyoin nodded once more to symbolize his comprehension. He gripped onto the suitcase and grabbed the map that D'Arby younger held out for him. 

It was odd, the prophecy could just be a natural dream, nothing to do with his future, yet he still had faith he wouldn't die today. It felt so liberating, to finally do something without overthinking it ten times over.

He felt so free, safe. "D'Arby Elder, D'Arby Younger, hold the dome back." Immediately, as if trained for a long while, both brothers summoned their stands, spirits started to appear from the stands hands and hold onto the teleporter, they were screaming, just wanting to be released but were forced to the brother's bidding.

"Now, Kakyoin!" Kakyoin immediately got up on the table, "lie on your back, straight with your things at your side and your arms tucked to your chest."

Kakyoin followed DIO's orders, and got into the position he told him to get in. 

"Release," DIO said, a suspenseful tone laced in his voice as he watched intently, unsure whether Kakyoin will lose his life or not, it was now or never for them right now.

The spirits started disappearing one by one and were called back to their respective stand users, Kakyoin star guyed into the menacing, hollow dome, and he knew for certain this wasn't the end.

The darkness in the hollow center of the dome started glowing into blinding white light. 

It light descended upon Kakyoin like a waterfall, he tried closing his eyes to block out the intensity of the light but he couldn't. He couldn't move a muscle, and he couldn't even wince in pain as he was being blinded, feeling the light burning away his retina. Tears started falling from his eyes unconventionally due to his inability to blink.

He felt his body start to lift from the ground and he rose higher and higher until his limbs hung back, twisting his body in a painful way, stretching his abs and diaphragm.

"It's working. Noriaki Kakyoin, remember. One year." DIO threatened. Kakyoin couldn't manage a reaction as he lost consciousness as soon as he entered the swirling portal.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Kakyoin woke up to his body being shaken, his eyes groggily opened, he couldn't see anything due to his blurry vision but as seconds passed, his sight became clearer.

Kakyoin stared up at the blue sky, blinking confusedly until someone came into his line of sight. "Oh good, you're awake. I thought I lost you." 

It was another man's voice, "The little old lady asked me to look for a redheaded man but I didn't expect that I'd find you passed out from the heat." The man offered him a hand, he had messy blonde hair and looked fairly young, maybe a year older than Kakyoin.

Kakyoin couldn't decipher what was going on for a few seconds, his face was wet from being splashed on by a bucket of water.

He hesitantly took the man's hand and asked in a croaky voice, "Where am I?" 

"Well, you've passed out right here on my farm, we're just about 15 minutes away from the outskirts of Tokyo." 

Kakyoin tried to put a strain on his mind, the name 'Tokyo' felt so so familiar, yet he couldn't place it. All at once, it all came back to him. He had just landed on Earth, he's home. He's far away from DIO. The man pulled him up until he was standing as upright as Kakyoin could.

"I--- can't seem to remember anything. You mentioned an old lady, can you take me to see her?" Kakyoin lied easily, wondering if the other man could do that as easily as well.

'There's only one way to find out whether this man is working with Enya or not.' Hierophant Green appeared beside him, he looked just as down-in-the-dumps as Kakyoin, making Kakyoin snort slightly. Kakyoin watched the other man's expression closely, yet his brown eyes never once flickered beside him.

"Of course, can you walk?" Kakyoin nodded and the other man's eyes followed every bounce of his curl. For a second, Kakyoin thought he saw disappointment shining in his dark eyes.

"Yes, please lead the way." He bent down to pick up his suitcase, each muscle screamed at him to tell the truth, he felt like hell had dropped onto him and he swore his eyesight had gotten worse at this point because of the blinding white light that he was forced to stare at for a solid ten seconds.

The man turned away to walk towards the house a hundred feet from them, gesturing for him to follow him and he started introducing himself, "I'm Ogiwara by the way, the little old lady came to me yesterday, in the same state as you are in right now. She told me her red-headed companion got lost and that he might turn up, I guess you're it."

Kakyoin smiled politely, not wanting to be rude while the innocent man was showing him hospitality.

"You can call me Kakyoin, Ogiwara-san. Thank you for your kind hospitality towards my-- my grandmother. We're travelers, and we got separated, it's all coming back to me. I'm glad you were here to take care of her." Kakyoin gritted his teeth, angry at himself for the lies he spewed to this seemingly decent man. However, he couldn't believe it. He was actually talking to another person like a normal human being. He felt proud of himself for being able to hold a conversation with a stranger after being cast away by his peers back on C-632.

"Oh, it's no problem at all! My father and I are happy to help. Will you be staying for the night?" There was a hidden tone of hope in the man's voice that Kakyoin barely noticed. He knew at that moment that there was no way he was going to stay with someone that would be this trusting of a stranger.

He couldn't help but glance at his wrist, knowing that that soulmates would always attract each other like magnets, yet he felt no attraction. His wrist was empty, this man didn't have a soulmate.

Kakyoin pushed a small fake smile on his face, "Oh, thank you for your thoughtfulness but I don't think we'll be able to stay, we are headed to Tokyo under a time limit." 

Once again, disappointment and a small scowl on Ogiwara's face.

Silence fell between them and Ogiwara lead Kakyoin inside his house and up the stairs. The steps creaked as the two large men stepped on them.

Kakyoin looked at the label on one of the doors, it was a guestroom, Ogiwara knocked twice before he entered the room, motioning for Kakyoin to come in as well.

There laid Enya the Hag on the bed, she looked kind of derailed and Kakyoin could barely recognize her because of her heavy wrinkles.

"Oh-- Ogiwara-kun, thank you so much for finding my dear son-" Kakyoin shot Enya a glare and she knew that she'd made a mistake, narrowing her eyes back at him before she attempted another sentence to save her error, "Really, your kindness is unmatched~" She was mumbling in a sickly fake tone that made Kakyoin want to wretch.

Ogiwara smiled earnestly and nodded, the mistake in their mismatched stories going unnoticed by the jejune man. "It is my pleasure, grandma. Please holler if you need anything."

He turned, purposefully avoiding Kakyoin's gaze as he thanked him. Ogiwara left the room, leaving the door slightly ajar which Kakyoin shut with the heel of his foot.

Almost immediately, Enya dropped the facade as quickly as Kakyoin dropped his suitcase from his aching fingers.

"I guess you know everything now." The old lady murmured, sipping on a glass of water.

"I guess I do," Kakyoin replied blandly, taking a seat at a seat a few steps away from the bed, facing it diagonally. "What do you know about Kujo Jotaro?" The hag merely chugged down the rest of her water, avoiding answering. "Why were you sent of all people? You're too weak for this man."

Kakyoin let out a breathy laugh before he fixed Enya with a nasty stare, "You think I don't know that? I tried telling DIO this but he wouldn't have it, which is why I'm asking you for all the information you have so I can raise the chance of completing the mission from zero." Enya was silent for a moment, she was getting paler and it was clear her health wasn't the best at the moment.

"Well, I've found that Kujo Jotaro is a burly man, he stands at around 6'5 even though he is only 17 years of age." Kakyoin was shocked, he couldn't believe that this man was his age and that he was that tall already. Enya scoffed, "Don't give me that look, you aren't short for your age either." 

Kakyoin leaned in closer, leaning on his elbows that he placed on his knees in an interested manner, "Tell me more, have you seen his stand?" 

Enya shook her head, disappointing Kakyoin who thought he could've had the upper hand if he knew what his stand ability was. "He resides in the suburban part of Tokyo with his mother, his father isn't around often, he dislikes the women at his school, he goes to Seiji High School, he wakes up on the left side of his bed, his blood type is B+, he fights often with his mot--" Kakyoin's mind swirled, she was going too fast with minor details that won't help him at all. He started swaying his hand, trying to intercept her fast vocal range and attempted to block her voice due to the strain it had on Kakyoin's mind.

"Please slow down. I need to find him, not dissect him, what use would I have knowing which side he gets up from or his blood type?" Enya shot him a glare, clearly insulted as she had used up all her time for days just to know this information.

"Alright then, I'll tell you what you need to know. He didn't know he has a stand and he is under police custody at the moment because he thinks he's a danger to people after almost killing four gang members. But there's something far more interesting than that. You-- you cannot tell Lord DIO I know this, I'll be killed." Kakyoin was confused, the tone Enya had adopted was now meek and timid, so different from before. Kakyoin fixed Enya with a determined gaze, "You have my word."

Enya sighed a little, she peeled herself out of the covers and stepped out of the bed, heading to the dressing table where a pitcher of water laid.

"You've been in DIO's chambers many times Kakyoin Noriaki. Have you ever noticed the star shaped birthmark on his body?" Kakyoin shuddered slightly remembering the man's ripped physique, his muscular back and a purple star shaped birthmark on his shoulder. "I do, it's similar to mine." Kakyoin mumbled, tracing the mark on his wrist, gazing at it affectionately.

"Yes. As it turns out, Kujo Jotaro has the same birthmark on his left shoulder as DIO." Kakyoin's jaw dropped, "Could it be that Kujo is related to DIO?"

Enya shook her head, "I do not know. How much time has Lord DIO given you?" Kakyoin recalled the scene that happened just moments earlier, or well, it seemed like it only happened moments ago when he didn't even know how much time had passed it or how much time it had taken for him to get to Earth.

"He told me one year." 

Enya hummed, "That will be more that enough time for you to kill Kujo Jotaro, maybe you can uncover the secrets behind his and DIO's relation."

Kakyoin examined his nails, nerves setting in his stomach, "Why do you want to learn about DIO so badly, what purpose do you have?" Enyaba stared at the floor before looking Kakyoin in the eyes, he didn't know she was capable of it but she had sincerity in her eyes. 

"I lost a son to that man, I've come to terms with the fact that DIO cannot be killed. There was that prophecy the one that told him Kujo Jotaro could kill him but I doubt some snot-nosed teenager would be able to."

Kakyoin hummed, looking down to the floor, it all seemed hopeless. Everyone had fallen victim to DIO one way or another.

He exhaled heavily, not wanting to ask but he couldn't stop himself, "How do I get my memories back, Enya?" His hands shook, just as they always did whenever he tried to remember his parents and his old life, the remorse he'd feel when it's turn up fruitless, justfalse memories coming into mine that DIO implanted in his brain.

He watched as Enya hurled herself back under the covers, avoiding Kakyoin's gaze, "Vanilla Ice is dead, he was but one who could give them back to you."

Kakyoin looked heartbroken as he shifted his stare to the ground, sadness overwhelming him. "But, there's another way. You just have to see someone you know are extremely special to you. Whether that's your parents or.." Enya gestured to his wrist, where the purple star was drawn permanently on his wrist.

"If I meet my soulmate, I'll get my memories back?" He mumbled, Enya nodded, "It is more or less that when you meet your soulmate, all things that aren't meant to be human nature are reversed. You didn't get natural amnesia, your memories were taken from you. It's only natural that finding that person will get you to your old life."

Kakyoin rubbed his eyes, taking out the eye boogers than had formed over time, "Thank you for your help, Enya. I'll take my leave now. I need to find Kujo Jotaro and get this over with so I can spend a year here trying to find my family."

Kakyoin stood up, he grabbed his suitcase from the floor, a soft smile played on his face, he's going to meet his other half, he's going to be with his parents soon. 

If only Kujo Jotaro didn't stand in his way.

If only he knew, but he will soon find out.

__________________________________________________________________________________


	5. Chapter: 5

__________________________________________________________________________________

There he sat, in the passenger's side of Ogiwara's car. He didn't realize it but things we're automatically coming back to him, he just automatically knew what a car was.

The car was rustic and a tad wonky but it did its job well. They were sitting in silence, no radio, no entertainment, just each other who they didn't wish to interact with. Kakyoin, although used to silence, tried coming up with ways to break the silence, hoping it wouldn't be him who would have to talk first.

He was never good at communication, not as much as he should be, compared to his peers.

Often times, when befuddled with the responsibility of making conversation without a set topic, Kakyoin would always stumble over his words, unable to put them into proper sentences because a part of him would want to talk to the other person but another part assumed he should shut up because that's what he was always told to do back in the facility and all his childhood.

He could only assume other adults wouldn't want to talk to him either. He wasn't an interesting person, just a prisoner.

"So... why didn't you leave with Enya-san?" Ogiwara questioned. Kakyoin was relieved that Ogiwara had brought up a topic he could answer quite easily, having came up with a lie already.

"I came here for Tokyo, my Grandmother came here to seek out my parents. I have some business to take care of in Tokyo and will be joining her later."

Ogiwara only nodded, "What kind of business?" Kakyoin's nails scratched at his own palm, not thinking others would be as nosy as to ask them what kind of business they had to take care of. 'Clearly if I used the word 'business' it would mean I didn't wish to tell anybody about what it might mean.' Kakyoin thoughts annoyed him further as several snarky remarks came to his mind.

'How am I supposed to tell him that I'm looking to murder someone?' he thought sarcastically. Lying came naturally to him though because only mere seconds after the question, he formulated a reply, "It's not that important. I'm only going to my grandfather's grave. Speaking of-- you can drop me off at the cemetery on the outskirts of the suburban area. I really appreciate you doing this for me and your father as well for escorting En- grandmother to Joira village as well."

He didn't know where Enya was actually planning on going but he couldn't care less. As for him, he had no plans on what he would do after finding Kujo Jotaro, where would he live? How would he survive in a world with no money?

Kakyoin didn't know, and the biggest question in his mind would be how would he kill Jotaro? He could ambush the man as soon as he found him, before using the rest of his year looking for his parents, finding his closure and his soulmate. 

Maybe a part of him held hope that his other half would help him flee from DIO's grasp, he could never know for sure until he found them, he guessed.

He was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't realize Ogiwara was saying something, the other man didn't say anything more so he just nodded, hoping it wasn't a question like he often did.

Their journey was mostly silent until they came upon the bridge that lead to Tokyo. 

It was white and looked futuristic, clearly way ahead of its time, Kakyoin would have been amazed but it looked so familiar, he felt like he was seeing it for the umpteenth time. Still, he couldn't help but sit back in his seat staring at the large buildings as they grew closer an the lake beneath them with waves swirling around.

Many other cars were on their way to and from the city, it was so odd to see the Sun again, after forgetting it's existence on a planet millions of light years away.

Still, it was so beautiful, Kakyoin felt like this was what he had been missing, he hadn't been to Tokyo for almost 5 months, having stayed in Egypt for 2 months on vacation with his parents, it all felt like it was just yesterday until he remembered the days of hell that passed by, the sparring, the teasing, the discrimination due to his age.

At that time, it felt like the days would never pass, but now that he remembered what he had been missing in his life without any memories after that repercussion, he felt complete, wholesome even.

Kakyoin pushed away all his thoughts and feelings and decided staying in the moment would be best, him staring at the sun as it grew nearer to horizon, feeling unbelievable bliss in chest that made him want to shout as if he was on top of the world.

He even recalled that this was what happiness felt like, he was so happy to be here in this moment, it gave him newfound determination, he will find his lover and share his happiness with him.

If only he knew, he would get the chance quicker than he'd think.

_________________________________________

By the time they had entered living societies of Tokyo, Kakyoin's hair looked like a dishevelled mess more than usual. His messy red strand looked curlier than usual from being whisked around in the wind as he stuck his head out of the window.

Ogiwara and him even managed to chat a little, although Kakyoin couldn't fathom how they managed to get talking. 

He was glad everything went on without a hitch, unless you'd call the surprising but welcomed feeling of true joy a bump in the road.

Kakyoin would kill to feel that bliss again but this was time for business, he just needed to stake out for a night or two to find Kujo. 

"So you want me to drop you off at the cemetery? What after?" Ogiwara questioned, they were slightly more comfortable around one another after Ogiwara witnessed a free side to Kakyoin aside from his usual reserved quietness.

They swerved around the corner and there was a creaky old sign moving to and fro from the strength of the breeze.

Kakyoin hummed slightly, thinking. "I'll stay in Tokyo for a little while before meeting up with my grandmother. I really appreciate all that you've done for me up until this point, it's very kind of you to help a stranger like me and drive me all the way out here, but you don't have to worry yourself any further, I'll handle myself from here on out." They came to a stop before the white gates to the cemetery, it wasn't what you'd call spooky, it was just normal, no haze hanging over the surroundings like you'd imagine when you think if a cemetery, just the bright sun shining over the graves, revealing their epitaphs.

Kakyoin couldn't imagine if it'd be creepy during the night but right then, it felt welcoming and even inviting, as if someone was calling for him from in there. So, so familiar.

"It's fine, my father always taught me if you do good then it will always make its way back to you. It's been fun, let's hang out sometimes, I visit the Tokyo orchard every now and again, it's just south of here. Maybe we can meet there?" Kakyoin gazed into the grassy green hopeful eyes of the man and smiled, albeit fake and nodded.

"Yes I'd love to, thank you once again." Kakyoin hastily grabbed his suitcase from the back seat and almost jumped out of the car, not able to lie to this seemingly sincere man any longer. He stood next to the car, leaning to peek in from the window, "See you late, Ogiwara-san."

The man gave him a wave with a smile just as fake as his own smile was and drove off without saying a word back to him.

Kakyoin felt relieved, he didn't know why but he felt uneasy from the moment he grasped that man's hand, it was only luck that he'd never have to see him again.

His original plan wasn't to visit the cemetery, just use it as his decoy to start his own operation, yet he didn't anticipate the feeling he got, like he was being called inside and welcomed.

Kakyoin stepped a foot inside and immediately a refreshing feeling swept over him, a scent filled his surroundings, lavender. So familiar.

The young man walked forwards, the cemetery was relatively empty save for a gardener cutting weeds off into the distance, he was completely alone but it was like he didn't feel that way. He felt surrounded, like there was a warm presence following him, not menacing, just curious.

Kakyoin walked by a row of graves, muttering repeatedly to himself all the while in a polite fashion, "Peace be upon you." 

He wasn't a religious man but he had respect for the people that rested here, who knows what they've been through, they deserve peace except for those that died doing wrong, Kakyoin felt no remorse for them.

His eyes glazed over the names carved into the respective stones and words honoring them and their life in some way.

Kakyoin was about to cross to the second row of the section, but something caught his eye, urging him to do a double-take of the last gravestone he passed by. His eyes widened when he saw the name on the gravestone in more detail rather than a once-over. On it was written "Kakyoin Himari". 

Kakyoin fell to his knees staring at the gravestone, he couldn't help the thoughts that flooded his mind, was this someone from his family? Worst case scenarios started rushing through his head but a mildly warm breeze rushed past his face, carrying the sweet scent of lavender with it, calming him instantly.

"Grandmother.." Kakyoin's hands gripped the fertile soil from which beautiful violets grew, so that's the warmth he'd been feeling ever since he stepped inside, this was why he was being called to the graveyard.

"Why did I remember that this was your name so easily? I don't remember the faces or names of my own parents yet, here you aren't not even in front of me but still I recognized you. How did this haplen?" Kakyoin's gaze solemnly went over her date of death, she died in the three months he was on C-632.

He couldn't remember what she looked like and he hated it. Kakyoin just wished to be with his family again, to be human and not take them for granted like he most likely did in the past.

"Tell me, are you standing by my side right now? I'm sorry, I can't even imagine what you look like or what your voice was like back when you were alive. But I will soon, I need your help, please. Give me a sign, does my family live here?" Kakyoin's hands were shaking, to an outsider he must've looked like a patient who'd escaped from a mental institution but he couldn't care less. This was a discovery he had never considered, his parents living in Tokyo.

Blood was rushing to his face, an undeniable feeling of happiness from the possibility.

"I'll be able to remember you again, if I find them, just give me a sign that I should go through with this mission. I could be killed in the attempt, I need to see my parents first, please. Guide me." Kakyoin was looking in all possible directions, searching desperately for something that could give him an answer.

Doubt started to cloud his mind, he might've just gone insane from the nervousness he felt from his mission. His eyes landed on the flowers on his grandmother's grave, a petal gently chipped off the stem and swayed with the warm breeze right to Kakyoin's palm.

He smiled in gratitude and relief. The universe couldn't have caused this to deceive him into believing false pretences. No, in a world where stands exists, where vampires who live in space exist, spirits can exist too.

Getting to his feet, Kakyoin stood there confidently. He gazed down at the gravestone, "Thank you. I'll be back to thank you properly soon."

Kakyoin started off in the direction of the gateway to the cemetery after getting a firm grip on his suitcase. He took one last long look at the graveyard, no one was there with him physically, yet it felt so full like it was brimming with people.

Kakyoin turned his back and finally walked out. He didn't know where he was going to look for his parents in Tokyo but it would be common sense to start at the suburbs surrounding him. Children played hockey in the streets with a tennis ball and some neighbor's trashcan acting as the goal.

He watched them play for a few seconds until one of them stopped to stare back, causing the other children to stare as well, making him feel awkward, he was just about to turn away and look for his parents' or Kujo Jotaro but a kid called out to him.

"Hey mister, you wanna play with us? We're down a player and Red team is cheating!" Kakyoin looked back at them, a bit confused and mildly surprised. That obviously wasn't his intention when he watched the kids roughhousing with one another but an idea dawned on him.

"Oh, no. I'm just looking for a house under the name Kakyoin. Would any of you happen to know if there's one under that name here?" He felt kind of dumb asking children this question, and was about to wave his question off, when the ring leader cut through the silence.

"So what if I do? If you play a game with us and win, we might consider telling you." The kid had an oddly styled hairstyle, kind of like a pompadour, he had smug blue eyes, daring him to turn away. Kakyoin hesitated for a moment, but the smug smirk on the ten year old's face was enough to bring his competitive side out. Of course he was almost an adult, who had a great advantage on his side, but he would attempt to go easy. Kakyoin hated losing, he hated the feeling of losing and everything associated with backing out of a challenge. 

Of course that wasn't the case if his life was on the line but it would start a fire in his heart.

"You're taking too long to reply, old man! I bet you're scared that we're stronger than you are~" Kakyoin pursed his lips and set his suitcase on the floor next to a house, he took off his brown jacket that he wore over his white button-up.

"Fine, you're on. What team do I go on?" Kakyoin asked as he wandered closer, some kid walked up to him and put blue paint on his wrist, "You're on the blue team while I'm on the red team, you want to know the rules, old man?" Kakyoin's eye twitched in annoyance but he realized he should know the rules in case his memory was hazy, there were stand users playing air hockey in the facility, he assumed it worked the same way, better safe than sorry, Kakyoin thought.

"Yeah, go on." Kakyoin was handed a hockey stick and a makeshift referee grabbed a tennis ball from it's container as they all got into position.

"It's simple, just hit the ball in the opposing team's goal! No hitting any kid cause you're older than us though. And no cheating! That's the biggest rule. First to five goals wins!" Kakyoin didn't plan on hurting any of the kids but even still, he felt smug that it had to be said. "Fine, let's do it." The referee walked to the side of their battlefield, tennis ball in hang.

"Ready, set, battle!" The chubby kid yelled as he threw the makeshift puck into action. Kakyoin's eyes followed the ball as it landed right in front of the cocky pompadour kid.

Just as he was about to swing the hockey stick towards blue team's goal, Kakyoin was upon him in a mere second, surprising the kid. Kakyoin hit the 'puck' towards the team's goal from between his legs.

The kid sputtered as the goalkeeper was unable to stop the fast approaching ball.

The ref yelled that it was a goal, and blue team yelled cheers of victory. The referee retrieved the ball and threw it again to the center of the ring they had created.

Another kid from Kakyoin's own team smacked the ball with his stick, taking it towards the red team's goal once again, another foreign kid with determined green eyes from red team quickly stepped in his way, taking control of the tennis ball quickly. 

Kakyoin's team members started yelling for him to do something as he had made it clear he was the strongest of them all in the first goal. Kakyoin was behind the kid in seconds, the ringleader was cheering him on from behind yet his eyes were narrowed as he watched Kakyoin gaining on the green eyed brunette.

Kakyoin stole the tennis ball right from the kid's hockey stick and knocked the it airborne to only one direction, straight to red team's goal. It headed straight for the helmeted goalkeeper's nose, and he had no choice but to duck in time, it was another goal for blue team thanks to Kakyoin.

As blue team cheered again, a few kids from the opposing team started to criticize the ringleader's choice in bringing Kakyoin into the game, if blue team scored another goal, they would lose, Kakyoin knew that he didn't need to win in order to get the information out of the kid, but he was starting to feel more motivated. Call him childish or petty for going against a small army of 4th graders after being provoked once, but he was actually having fun, it was an odd feeling, one he felt he didn't experience even before the Egypt incident happened, and it made him feel like he was with friends. Still, it didn't make him feel better that he was winning against kids.

The kid's face was distorted into a grimace from the flack his teammates gave him, before he spoke out from the noise, "Fine, if we score in the next round we'll continue with the game, if not we'll just have to give them the win." Kakyoin felt almost bad but he remembered how the kid teased him before they started playing and decided he deserved it.

Kakyoin wanted to end this here and just get everything over with him, he wasn't going to go easy this time just because e felt slightly bad for him. Kakyoin geared up, his miniature team members fired up from their two wins against the opposing team.

The referee once again retrieved the ball, throwing it at the center of the ring, Kakyoin watched the ball with narrowed eyes, ready to take it right from under the red team, widening only when he saw two small purple fists appear out of no where, punching the ball just as it landed on the ground and shattering it to pieces. Kakyoin must've had a stunned look on his face because the kids started complaining about his inability to act. He watched a piece of the ball fly towards the Blue team's goal and hit it while the goalkeeper was off guard, right before Kakyoin's eyes, several pieces of the ball followed, a purple color outlining them.

They reformed and all he could do was watch in shock, a stand had did that. The ref blew a shitty whistle with his fingers, "Read team gets one point!" 

As if completely forgetting the tennis ball was destroyed just mere seconds ago, the red team cheered while the blue team groaned. Kakyoin made eye contact with the boot-headed kid and knew that he was the stand user just from the look in his eye. It was guilt, he knew he cheated because he was desperate.

Kakyoin straightened up and smirked at the kid, winking. "Two can play at that game." 

The children got in their respective positions and the ball was dispatched once more. It was still airborne when Hierophant Green appeared, snatching the ball from the air and hurling it straight to the red team's goal, knowing full well that the entire team was watching the ball change its course but only one kid could see what actually happened.

Blue team cheered again and the referee called for the game's end, "Blue team has won!" 

The Red team only pouted and the entire group dispersed after saying goodbye to each other and even to Kakyoin in some cases after Kakyoin handed his hockey stick back to one of the kids. In the end on Kakyoin and the ringleader were left standing in the road.

"Can you see my Crazy Diamond?" The child asked as he walked to curb of the road to sit on it, patting the space next to him to invite Kakyoin.

Kakyoin walked over after grabbing his suitcase and sat down as well, the sun was starting to set, and there was no one else around them, most likely getting ready for dinner time.

"I'm assuming you mean your stand, yeah I do see it. That's because I have a similar ability to you." Kakyoin replied, a smile playing on his face, he didn't know why but he liked children, even if they were cocky brats like this kid but he didn't mind.

"Sorry I said mean things to you, I should have been more respectful. I'm Josuke." Josuke extended his hand out to Kakyoin, who smiled at him. He was just a kid, Kakyoin couldn't blame him for being childish but he could blame himself for being the same way.

Kakyoin took the tiny hand in his own, "Call me Kakyoin, what ability does your stand have?" Kakyoin asked curiously, wondering if this was Enya's work silently.

"Oh, my stand can restore things, even wounds! It can also punch just like a superhero." Kakyoin giggled as Josuke shot his fists into the air, imitating his stand. "Really? You can heal wounds? How about your own, you seem to have one on your nose." Kakyoin gestured to Josuke's nose which had a bandaid over it.

Josuke scrunched up his nose and grimacing, "It never heals me, I think it works on everything except me." Josuke didn't allow Kakyoin to respond before he jumped to hide feet, eyes shining in the setting sun and grin on his face. His hair bounced a little and his cheeks were rosey, Kakyoin couldn't help but find him adorable at that moment as the child embraced such a childlike innocence.

"Right! You wanted to know where the Kakyoin household was, I almost forgot! I'll take you there--" Josuke hurriedly picked-up his hockey stick and didn't bother to wait for Kakyoin to even get up before he took off in a different street.

Kakyoin got up as well, brimming with newfound excitement as he hurriedly grasped his suitcase and jogged after the ball of energy.

"You run slower than Grampa Ryo!" Josuke jeered from in front of him. Kakyoin rolled his eyes but he couldn't pull the smile on his face off. He was going to see his parents hopefully soon. 

Butterflies bubbled in his stomach and nerves set in, he couldn't help but worry, what if they don't recognize him, what if they turn him away? What if he doesn't get his memories back and never knows for sure if they're in parents?

So many questions that pulled him back and made him drop his jogging speed significantly, putting his body in flight mode at the depressing thoughts.

Josuke noticed his lack of speed and halted completely along with Kakyoin, who stumbled a little. He forgot about his health issues.

"Hey Kakyoin-san, are you okay? You don't look so good." Josuke asked as he wandered closer. Kakyoin let out a shaky breath before leaning against a light pole, he forced a smile on his face and nodded, "Yeah, I'm just a little sick right now. Please, let's take a slower pace? I've overexerted myself in the hockey game."

Josuke worriedly nodded and helped Kakyoin straighten himself up before they continued onto their small adventure, Kakyoin doing what he does best, putting off his thoughts to the best of his abilities.

Finally, they rounded one corner and Josuke stopped in front of the first house in the row of houses.

It was a grey colored house, shining with grains like sand in the hues of the evening sun. A nameplate was placed above the doorbell of the house, "Kakyoin".

A pang went through Kakyoin's chest, this was so familiar, it just had to be them, their house, his home.

Josuke stood beside Kakyoin for a few seconds, just watching the seas of different emotions swirling in his purple eyes, unable to decipher any of them.

He just looked so aloof and out of the world at that moment, like he was stuck in a trance, Josuke nudged Kakyoin forward a little, "I don't know what business you have with the Kakyoin family, but they're really nice, they won't be mean to you." Kakyoin snapped out of his daze and gazed down at Josuke with a fond look on his face at the younger's childish words of encouragement. He pat Josuke's cheek and stood straighter, squaring his shoulders back and puffing chest out, "Thanks Josuke, now run along home, it's getting late and it's dinner time. I'll see you soon, thanks for your help." Kakyoin trudged forward, feeling confident from his posture, he climbed up the steps and stood on the porch, breathing a deep sigh.

Josuke wished Kakyoin farewell and ran off down the street in his childlike dreamy state.

Kakyoin smiled a little and faced the grey door, and finally pressed the doorbell, the melody replayed in his head over and over, instigating some kind of reaction in his brain, it was a melody he'd heard many times before.

The next few seconds were absolutely torture for Kakyoin, each second ticked by in his brain, yet there was no sign of anyone coming to open the door, he didn't know whether anyone was coming at all.

But then, the doorknob turned and the door swung open.

A woman stood in front of him, Kakyoin's jaw dropped to the floor. Fiery red hair, green eyes and a weary, withered look on her face, there his mother stood before him, a stunned look adorning her face.

She and Kakyoin just stood there for about an eternity, only 3 seconds. Tears welling up in both their eyes.

"Hi, Mom."

__________________________________________________________________________________


	6. Chapter: 6

"Hi, Mom." Kakyoin couldn't hold in his tears anymore and started crying at the same time as his mother. 

The woman outstretched her arms, sobs escaping her lips, green eyes overwhelmed with pools of tears. Kakyoin all but fell into her arms, face burying deep in her neck.

Kakyoin's mother's legs started giving in and Kakyoin lowered them both to the floor together on knees, crying into each other's arms. Kakyoin could hardly believe it, it felt like an eternity since he'd seen his mother, but here he was with her right now when all hope had been lost to him just yesterday.

Footsteps sounded from further inside the house coming towards the two huddled up bodies. A burly man walked towards the door, concern clear on his face when he'd realized his wife hadn't returned. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the boy huddled up in his wife's arms and his arm fell to his side, dropping the teacup he held in his hand. Kakyoin's eyes snapped open at the sudden sound of a teacup smashing to the floor, scaring both him and his mother.

Kakyoin looked up and saw none other than his father, deep brown eyes full of shock and surprise. The corners of the older man's lips quivered, and a bright smile formed on his face, mirroring Kakyoin's own face when their eyes met. "Noriaki--"

Kakyoin shakily stood to his feet, his mother still in his arms as he kept her straight. Kakyoin's father rushed over and wrapped his long arms around both of them, lifting them up when he stood straight. Kakyoin's tears freshened once more and he couldn't help crying all over again. 

"I'm home, mother, father." He managed to croak out as a terrible tremor shot through his brain, paralyzing him. He fell limp in his parent's arms and watched their faces contort to worry instead of happiness. "I missed you.." Kakyoin murmured before his vision faded to black.

_________________________________________

Kakyoin gasped as he woke up, sweat dribbling down his face along with a terrible headache that didn't allow him to think. He let out a shuddery breath and almost started crying, thinking it was all just a dream when his mind wouldn't tell him otherwise.

He realized there was a weight pressing down on his abdomen and used all of his energy to look down. He inhaled sharply to hold back tears when he saw that his mother was lying uncomfortably by his side, head resting on his waist and his father in another chair, dozing off against his own shoulder. Kakyoin caressed her hair and could hardly believe this was real. He daydreamed of something like this over the past few months but now it wasn't a dream. 

Kakyoin's mind clicked on how his mother was so uncomfortable and he gently lifted her head up so he could slide from underneath, he sat up, albeit with difficulty and stared at his parents for a few seconds. Kakyoin stood up on his wobbly feet and lifted her up as gently as could, setting her down on the bed in his place. 

He didn't realize his father had woken up from behind him until he turned around. Kakyoin smiled brightly at the bulky man, even though it hurt his head. 

Kakyoin's father, although tired, sleepy and uncomfortable, stretched his arms to hug his son. Kakyoin sighed in contentment, his relationship with his father had always been great but they had many disagreements over the last few days Kakyoin was with them three months ago. Kakyoin regretted all the times he butted heads with his father is stupid shit, not knowing he was going to forget them soon enough.

Kakyoin pulled away and his father gestured to the door suggesting they talk downstairs to keep his slumbering mother in her peace.

Down the hall they went in silence, it felt so surreal, everything was coming back to him, he recognized each door. A soft smile made its way on his face when he saw the blue vase with a chipped corner, Hierophant Green had accidentally sent in flying but managed to salvage most of it when they were both young, they could never find the missing piece.

Kakyoin looked at the pictures if his grandmother decorating the walls as they walked down the stairs and murmured his gratitude, knowing he would've traveled the world in search of his parents if it weren't for her.

They finally reached the kitchen and Kakyoin's father walked around the island to the fridge where Kakyoin recalled he had a whole compartment for beer.

"Root beer for you~," Kakyoin Matsukawa said jokingly. Kakyoin, although annoyed he was treated like a kid when he was seventeen, pushed his feelings away when his father's name dawned on him. His father was Kakyoin Matsukawa, and his Mother was Kakyoin Asui. He remembered their names, now they're right in front of him.

Kakyoin ignored the sudden thought and gave Matsukawa a threatening yet playful smile, one they were both familiar with, "Fine fine," his father slid him a normal beer and took one for himself.

They sat opposite each other on the stools that were placed around the kitchen islands.

An awkward silence fell over them as Kakyoin snapped open the tin can and took a swig, immediately the awful taste of the beer tried crawling its way back up his esophagus and he started coughing. 

Kakyoin shamefully grabbed the root beer that was placed on the edge of the counter after recovering, earning a snicker from his father.

He never knew how his father was able to chug that shit like there was no tomorrow, but hey, he'd never complain cause it could be so much worse.

Kakyoin took his seat once more in front of the sturdy man as he awkwardly sipped from his can, eyes hidden behind his brown fringe giving off the vibe that he was avoiding his own son, they could only sit in silence, not knowing what to talk about or what to do. Kakyoin didn't know what he'd tell them, that an alien man coerced him into being his pawn and wiped his memories of the waking world and that he only just remembered their names and faced out of pure luck? 

It seemed so unrealistic, even to him when it was him who lived through it. Kakyoin and Matsukawa sighed at the same time and opened their mouths, not knowing what will come spilling out of them.

"Where have you been?" Kakyoin's father asked. Kakyoin's mouth shut itself and he looked away to search for an answer in his brain.

"I got lost in Egypt, I didn't know how to find my way back to you guys," Kakyoin mumbled unsurely. He internally cringed, he wished that was what happened instead of the actual happenings, but he couldn't just tell him. Kakyoin prayed his father wouldn't pry further but he knew his father, the man that cares about his family more than anything. 

They were the perfect family, weren't they? Kakyoin had loving, modern parents, a big house and he went to a high-class school before the summer vacation.

Kakyoin's father had a sad smile on his face and glassy eyes. "Noriaki, if you're not ready to tell us, that's completely all right. Just please, don't lie to us  
It completely invalidates our efforts and our worry for you these past months. We looked all over Egypt for you the last three months, we came back to Japan in hopes that maybe you returned alone even though we tried calling home almost every day, still no sign of our dearest son." Matsukawa's voice broke in the middle, sending Kakyoin's own forming tears over the edge.

Kakyoin curled up, hiding his face in his arms as his 'everything is fine' facade crumbled. Nothing was fine, he was scarred by the past three months and now he couldn't even face his own parents with the truth. He didn't know what it meant to be free anymore, the thought of Kujo Jotaro still lingered at the back of his mind, how was he going to kill another man?

Kakyoin didn't notice his father getting up to walk around the island to him until two large arms wrapped around him. He opened his eyes and fell into the embrace, trying to come back to reality.

"Son, I don't know what's happened to you these last few months, but I can tell how much you're hurting. You don't have to tell us but I hope you know we'll be by your side, no matter what. I'm just happy you are by ours once more." Kakyoin's sobs racked his body as he wrapped his arms around his father as well, clutching his shirt as he let out all the pain and sorrow he was barely bottling up.

They stayed like that until Kakyoin's sniffles calmed down. His eyes snapped open and he pulled away quickly, "Oh no, you were bending for far too long, father, I'm sorry I got carried away," Matsukawa only smiled weakly as he stood straighter. Kakyoin jumped from his seat to sit him down and relieve his pain.

"My back isn't what it used to be but it'll have to stay strong so I can keep taking care of my son and his mother." A soft smile played on Kakyoin's face at the chivalrous man, his role model.

He didn't know a man better than his father, who'd set all the right examples for Kakyoin as he grew up and always treated his mother like a queen. Kakyoin wouldn't expect anything less of the man.

"Noriaki? Matsukawa?" A mumbled voice came from the direction of the steps. The two men turned to find the fiery red haired woman standing at the foot of the stairs, drowsiness filling her eyes and a dopey smile on her face as she scanned his son's happy face.

"Mother, you shouldn't have awoken in the midst of the night, it's unhealthy for you." Kakyoin nagged gently, feeling fondness in his heart for the woman.

"How could I when my only son shows up at my door after going missing for three months~" Asui said in a joking manner, her best trait was making any situation seem light-hearted, she had the power to pull away any pressure on a person just by flashing them a smile from her delicate face.

Kakyoin walked over to gently hug her, her hand started stroking his head softly, just like she used to when he was younger, it was soothing and Kakyoin wouldn't rather be anywhere in the world except here in her motherly embrace.

"I missed you so much, Noriaki." She said softly as she pulled away, "You should go to sleep, we will talk in the morning, your clothes are still fresh in your closet, dear. Matsukawa, come to bed as well." Kakyoin and his father nodded in unison and Kakyoin headed upstairs before his parents but not before he started leaving Hierophant's trail from downstairs to up the stairs, unnoticed by his parents just like it had been the last seventeen years.

"He looked really weak, love." Kakyoin Asui said, "but no matter! I shall make him a healthy boy once more." Matsukawa chuckled at the drowsy woman's enthusiasm and Kakyoin found himself thinking that he should snoop on his parents privacy as they walked up to their room. 

Kakyoin took in the sight of his room that he missed so much. His clothes neatly hung in the closet and everything was spotless, his mother had been taking care of his room just as well as she always has, even without him there.

He let out a sigh of contentment, it felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders just by crying into his father's arms and feeling the comforting stroke of his hair from his mother.

He didn't know how he lived three months without this, but now that he remembered, he felt like he'd missed nothing. Kakyoin did feel bad though, how worried they must've been when DIO snatched his dignity and took him away so far from them that he couldn't see them among the stars for months until his soulmate reached out to him.

He sprawled on his comfortable bed in the lavender colored sheets, his dim blue light still illuminating the room mysteriously. Kakyoin felt at home, he fell asleep thinking about his soulmate.


	7. Chapter: 7

Kakyoin awoke to the sound of twittering birds getting ready to seize the day outside his bedroom window. He couldn't help the annoyed feeling he got because of the birds but it also gave him a sense of happiness that he could hear them after 3 months. The sound felt foreign, yet at the same time familiar and homely.

The cherry-haired teen felt comfortable as he cuddled into the warm comforter in the presence of the cool hours of the morning. He stared up at the ceilings where glowing stars were stuck, Kakyoin let out a content sigh as he remembered he'd had his father put them up when he was really young. It felt amazing to be able to remember that.

His childhood was lonely, yes he had his parents but he didn't have an age-fellow he could play with or gossip with. He'd never talk to people as soon as he realized they couldn't see Hierophant Green. He didn't know why he'd refuse to meet anyone or make new friends cause of his stand but it didn't feel right to be with others who couldn't see a part of you.

Eventually, this isolation from society lead to bullying which gave him social anxiety, Kakyoin was amongst the lucky few who managed to get himself out of it and helped himself grow up into someone that could at least hold his own. He was a prideful man and no one dared shatter his pride without consequences.

This was the main reason he held contempt for DIO, more so than the experiments and the kidnapping. He had his dignity stripped from him by the man, his memories, and his pride.

He could never forgive that, he wished he could fight it. But it was no use, no one could save him now.

Kakyoin sat up, the mirror opposite of his bed showed him his disheveled yet energetic self as he looked into the mirror with a small smile playing on his lips pink lips.

His hair looked like it had taken part in World War II and his purple pajamas slightly hung off his shoulder. He motivated himself out of bed when he remembered his mother's amazing cooking and his comfortable shower room where he could wash away every anxiety he had.

His eyes landed on his dresser's drawer, and chewed his lip nervously, wondering if it was still inside and whether his mother or father had seen what was inside.

Kakyoin rolled out the drawer and dug under his clothes, trying to find the miniature red sketchbook he kept hidden in his underwear drawer. It was embarrassing, but he didn't think much of it, relief washed over him as he felt the spirals of the sketchbook hidden among his clothes. He pulled it out and set it on his dressing-table, flipping through it, it looked unaltered, like no one had touched it in a while, as it should be.

He came across his paintings and sketches of Hierophant Green, the star-shaped birthmark on his wrist, he even made portraits of himself. Most of his paintings were landscapes, but he never felt comfortable sharing this sketchbook's existence with anyone.

Kakyoin sighed in nostalgia and compared his old artwork with his most recent one five months ago and couldn't help but feel a sense of pride seeing his progress.

He pulled out the outfit he would be wearing for the day and decided to stuff it into the pocket of his clothes.

Nothing was on his mind for once as he hummed a happy tune on his way to the bathroom, his parents' ajar door leads him to believe they were already up before him as always.

He stripped off his clothing and hung it on the rack, feeling another spurt of nostalgia from the familiarity and the comfort of his home. There's no place he'd rather be.

The water felt cool on his warm skin, the south of the pitter-patter of the water against his head and body soothed him, washing away any leftover drowsiness or discomfort from his mind and soul.

Each droplet running along his sensitive skin sent tingles from one sense receptor to another in turns. Relaxation swept over his body like a soothing blanket and he felt at peace.

He dressed in his 'casual' clothing, admiring his maroon button-up as he styled his ultra-long curl in its usual manner.

With a great mood comes great feelings of sexiness, Kakyoin thought as he snorted to himself at the thought.

He exited the bathroom and walked down the hall reminiscing with an old portrait of his grandmother. Kakyoin now knew she'd died while he was away. He felt alien, like the world he'd returned to was different or the person he was was different.

Kakyoin hoped neither were true, he would have blood on his hands if he followed DIO's orders, but it didn't seem like he had a choice. It was either his own death or Kujo Jotaro's, he didn't have an in-between even if he wanted there to be. He guessed life should allow him to be selfish. He hopes he has it in him to take another life.

He walked down the steps and head into the kitchen, feeling familiarized with everything just like he should. The wonderful smell of his mother's signature cherry pancakes, a bright smile came upon her face as she saw her son come down the stairs to their kitchen after three months of not being able to see him at all.

She was so grateful that her son came back to her, she couldn't put it into words. After Kakyoin's grandmother died shortly after his disappearance, she thought she'd never recover but Kakyoin Asui never gave up and searched every nook and cranny of Egypt before Matsukawa managed to bring her back home only days ago.

Now her family was complete, she felt complete and her heart swelled with joy as she kissed the top of his head in greeting once more as she used to when he bowed out of respect and habit.

"Good morning~ I'm cooking for your favorite, cherry pancakes!" Asui declared, shooting her spatula into the air with a giggle. Kakyoin smiled and let out a small woohoo to match her high spirits, "Let me help you with the pancakes, like old times." Kakyoin felt his smile widen when he saw the shocked-happy look on his mom's face.

"I'd love that, can you thresh and deseed the cherries while I mix some more batter?" Kakyoin nodded and reached for his apron that hung at the backside of the kitchen's door out of habit, he felt relieved, it seemed all his memories had returned to him, he had nothing more to wait for. As he popped out each of the little seeds from the center of the cherry, he could feel the tension being released from every muscle of his body, he was in the kitchen, cherries in hand and the smell of pancake batter wafting through the room, he was in his desired element.

He froze up when he heard sniffles coming from the direction of the stove and dropped the cherries he was holding, "Mom, what's wrong? Please don't cry, tell me what's wrong?" Lines of worry carved themselves into Kakyoin's face as he chewed the inner part of his cheek with anxiety.

"It's just that... I was just thinking just yesterday that I would never get to cook with my son again, but it feels so surreal that you are with me here. It hasn't set in that--" Asui burst into tears and sobs as Kakyoin's worried gaze softened, "It hasn't set in that my son is alive, unhealthy, but alive. I couldn't ask for anything more." Kakyoin held her frail body in arms before sitting her down at a stood and shutting off the stove.

He fetched her a glass of cool water to calm her sobs, he couldn't speak, not when he couldn't trust his voice to make coherent words. Truth be told, he didn't think he'd see or even remember their faces again either, but luckily, here they were, together once more.

"I'm sorry for breaking down like that, son. It's just been a weight I needed off my shoulders, I'm so thankful to have you back."

"I'm grateful to be back too, Mother. Please don't worry about me, I'm here with you now, I'll even enroll in school again, life will go back to normal for us."

"That makes me so happy to hear, say, do you want to go pick apples in the orchard, like we used to? After breakfast of course!" Kakyoin chuckled at his mother's energy and nodded, "Of course, will father be joining us?"

"It's a weekday, he's only started going back to work a week ago, we can't have any more holidays for him, unfortunately. But we can do it together! If we cover our part of the orchard together, then we'll get it done quickly, but we can think about all that later, let's get back to breakfast."

__________________

Kakyoin wiped the sweat off his brow with his sleeve, basking in the afternoon sun with a basket of apples tucked under his arm. He set it down with the other full baskets and picked up an empty one to fill with fresh fruit and gazed at the vast orchard. His family owned a part of it and his mother used all these apples to keep her jam business running.

The orchard was only around a few hundred meters from the gated society that was on the outskirts of Tokyo, it was easy for them to come and go without having to drive.

Kakyoin had separated from Asui in order to cover more ground, it wasn't lonely in the orchard though with the birds and the buzzing of insects and the sun gave a warm welcome to him every time he stepped out from under the shade of the apple trees.

He set the ladder he used to get up to the treeline against a girthy tree and scaled it with his little fruit basket.

Kakyoin made himself comfortable as he sat atop the center of the stem where he started to pick the ripe and juicy fruit that hung from the branches.

Soon enough, the basket was nearly full of clean and worm-free apples. As Kakyoin picked up another apple to examine it for worms, his grip gave out when a worm peeked outside from the hole it had made in the fruit. The apple fell and a grunt was heard below the tree.

Kakyoin cringed and peered over the edge of the stem only to reel back when he saw a stand staring right back at him.

He managed to catch himself from falling off the other side, but his fruit basket was not as lucky as it fell to the ground, scattering apples in its wake.

Kakyoin managed to keep calm as he descended and pretended nothing happened, he looked over the other side to see a man staring right back at him. His long legs stretched out far in front of him, his shoulders looked to be the size of Kakyoin's head, he had a broad chest and a wore a tight green shirt that did nothing to hide his physique along with a long coat with a school's badge engraved on it.

He had piercing blue eyes that stared at Kakyoin, making him feel like he was being shot at by a million daggers. In his right hand was an apple and in his left, a brownish worm that looked heinous to the eye.

"I'm sorry, I dropped that apple by accident in surprise," Kakyoin said, his purple eyes gleaming as he took in the sight of the evidently attractive man. The man stood up and dusted off his coat, Kakyoin wouldn't lie and say he didn't feel intimidated by the student's height, he wasn't short by any means but he felt short in front of a person his age for the first time. The man bent down and picked up a clean apple that had rolled away from the basket, and raised it to his plump lips, taking a bite from it whilst maintaining eye contact with Kakyoin.

"Well, I'll be taking this apple as compensation for the concussion you just gave me." The man's smooth and deep voice sent goosebumps traveling up Kakyoin's arms. Kakyoin pursed his lips and crouched on the floor to pick up the fallen apples and mourn the bruised ones, "Well I'm not to blame wholely, am I? You're trespassing on a private orchard, you shouldn't be here to be pelted with apples anyway. Why are you here anyway?"

Kakyoin could feel the glaring eyes on his back as he picked the fruits from the ground. There was a sigh coming from the man before he spoke, "It's a nice spot to nap, isn't it? The trees keep me away from that bright fucker up there, that's why I'm here. I could ask you the same thing, I've never seen you around here in the Kakyoin's orchard in the time I've been here."

"I'm their son, anyway, it doesn't matter to me. I'll be taking my leave now." Kakyoin said in a dismissive manner as he stood up straight, he walked away from the tall man, sweat dribbling down his face, it took all he had to keep himself passive in the exchange. That stand was unmistakable, he had never seen it before but he knew who he had seen, and the man knew he had seen his stand.

He had met Kujo Jotaro, his height, his stature, his stare, everything about him screamed intimidating. Kakyoin tucked the basket between his hip and arm and started biting his nails with anxiety.

"Hey, wait." Kakyoin halted and hesitantly looked back and just narrowly avoided looking directly at Jotaro's stand that hovered behind him, he couldn't let Jotaro know he could see his stand. Kakyoin placed his free hand on his hip and waited for Jotaro to speak, "You dropped this." He extended his hand which held his small red sketchpad and Kakyoin all but snatched it from Jotaro's palm, his face was twisted in worry and he realized he started sweating more, "Thank you." He muttered before turning on his heel to walk away.

Jotaro watched him walk away for a few seconds, thinking about the star-shaped drawing he peeked at on the sketchpad that now resided with its owner. He rubbed the back of his shoulder subconsciously before tearing his glare away from the retreating man, but not before taking a long look at the alluring stranger's beautiful waist.

Strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally~ it took seven damn chapters for them to meet.


	8. Chapter: 8

"Noriaki~ let's go to the neighbors to give them our celebratory cookies! The world needs to know that my dearest son is back." Asui called from the kitchen. The smell of freshly baked chocolate cookies wafted through the house, the aroma went straight to Kakyoin's stomach and made it grumble.

"Coming, mom!" Kakyoin trotted down the steps, it had been three days since the evening when Kakyoin came back, and it had been two days since he'd met Kujo Jotaro. The burly man had been at the back of Kakyoin's mind constantly. It even went noticed by his mother.

As Kakyoin entered the kitchen, he reached his hand out to steal a cookie, his mother guffawed and started going on a playful tirade on how these were for the neighbors and demanded it back, "You know the rules, mother~ Once it's in my hand it cannot be taken away." Kakyoin Asui shook her head in amusement, happy to see her usually depressed son feeling playful. Kakyoin had never been a playful or expressive child but she was glad to see that the case was changing now as a teen going on becoming a fully grown adult."Okay, okay, before you raid any more cookies, let's go." Kakyoin grinned at his victory and picked up the tray with different mini baskets of cookies.

They both left the house with alacrity and started going door to door to households Asui knew, handing them cookies and telling them the good news with smiles on their faces. A few houses down they reached an isolated and large traditional Japanese house, Kakyoin merely skipped over the nameplate as Asui rung the bell. The house was a bit far from the rest of the society but it was to be expected, given how big it was.

A minute later, a woman opened the doors and Kakyoin couldn't help but gape at how large the house was from behind her, the gate should've been a giveaway but he couldn't say he was expecting a damn river to run through it.

"Oh, Asui it's so good to see you! Sorry, it took me so long to open the door, sometimes this house can be a pain to cross. Please come in!" The woman had medium-length blonde hair and deep green eyes, she had a kind smile on her face even as she glanced at the stranger Kakyoin was to her.

"Don't worry about it, Holly! And no, we're not here to stay long, I just wanted to give you these cookies! I don't know if you've heard but my son has been found and we wanted to distribute these in celebration, so please accept our offering." Kakyoin's mother matched the spirit of Holly, and it was clear they had become good friends over the last few months. Kakyoin gave an awkward smile to the elder woman, "Oh, I'm so happy to hear! You must be Kakyoin Noriaki-san. You've no idea how worried my dearest Asui was while you were missing, but I'm really happy you've returned."

Kakyoin nodded, "I'm happy to be back so mother won't have to worry, thank you for your kind words."

"He's so polite! You did an amazing job raising your son, Asui-chan. I actually have a son your age, maybe you can be friends! Jojo~ come and meet our visitors, they've brought cookies." Kakyoin felt awkward meeting someone else's son, he was never good around people. He could only wish the interaction would go as fast as possible. Kakyoin's mother giggled a little when she saw the expression on his face, she gave him a small wink, assuring him that she'd save him if it got too awkward.

"I have better things to do, don't call me." A tall figure stepped out from the sliding front door, lowering his head so it wouldn't hit the top. Kakyoin froze for a second before he regained his composure. He made eye contact with the man he identified as Jotaro, hiding his intimidation with a blank look, his thoughts being flooded with how rude he was to a nice lady such as Holly. "Okay!" Holly said cheerily as if her son's cold words didn't affect her one bit.

Kakyoin broke their stare down to look at Holly in disbelief, not understanding how she could ignore blatant impertinence. He quickly stepped to the side when he saw that Jotaro was heading his way, the tall man walked past the three of them, an unreadable look on his face as his hat overshadowed his face. Kakyoin scoffed at his rudeness before tugged his mom's sleeve to get her attention, "We should take our leave as well, mother. We've overstayed our welcome." Asui nodded, her curly hair bouncing with the movement, "Oh yes, it's been great seeing you, Holly! But we should go, now that Kakyoin is back, we have a lot of work to do. Please drop by sometimes!"

The two stepped back through the gate, "Oh, well only if you promise to come by first! It was nice to see you, Kakyoin-san. I wish you both good luck moving forward." Kakyoin bowed in response and said his goodbye. He looked in the direction of the orchard and could see the broad back of Jotaro as he walked away.

Kakyoin's mother nudged him, "Let's go home, we need to talk about enrolling you into school again so you won't fall too behind in your studies."

He hummed in agreement and they walked back home, talking about the people they had visited while distributing cookies.

__________________

Kakyoin stretched his back after hunching over the canvas in his room, it was the early morning, it had been about a week since he'd returned to Earth. His parents had enrolled him into Seiji Highschool at his request. He needed to be through with Jotaro once and for all and he needed to have an excuse to be around him if he did.

It was around 7 am at the time, Kakyoin had spent all night awake in anxiety. He'd thought about this ten times over but he couldn't come to any solution but to go through with his plan to provoke Kujo Jotaro. He needed to test him, to know what would go through his mind if he challenged him.

Kakyoin felt confident when he declared this idea but now that it was the day he'd put it into play, he couldn't help but be crippled with anxiety. He'd painted a portrait of Jotaro but came to the conclusion that it looked nothing like him, save for the long legs and the glare the man had on his face constantly.

It was amusing, to say the least, but he liked how it turned out in its own right, even if it looked nothing like the reference.

He had spent his time painting Jotaro for dramatic effect, hoping it would inspire him to do something drastic with consequences. He'd usually never take chances but he needed to when dealing with Jotaro or maybe he just wanted to see that ugly glare on his face aimed at him.

Kakyoin never felt more sadistic than he did while daydreaming about messing with the huge man, especially in a place where he couldn't do anything about his taunting.

But now he was to go through with this and he couldn't help but feel the slightest bit nervous about it.

He had an hour before he had to get to school, it was plenty of time since he was already ready in his green school uniform, it uplifted his mood to see himself in a school uniform again, he was a student after all. The chilly weather of the morning compelled him to grab his pashmina on his way out of his room.

Kakyoin skipped down the steps, as ready as he could ever be. He had his canvas, supplies, and his easel with him, he'd finish the piece once he reaches school. He'd watched Jotaro's route for a day or two with Hierophant Green and knew his plan of action.

He slipped out the front door sneakily, but not before yelling, "I'm headed to school, Mother. Wish me luck!" fakely.

The walk to his new school was short and his determination only helped him get to his destination faster. He set up his easel and his canvas between a small group of trees then started to add the final details, helping along with the shading and capturing the shitty look on Jotaro's face perfectly. Kakyoin usually wouldn't insult someone based on their looks, attractive or not, but he didn't respect anybody who didn't respect their own mother.

Time passed and soon it was 7:45, the prime time for Jotaro to pass by. He hummed a tune and fixed his white pashmina around his body, wrapping it once around his arm so it wouldn't touch the ground. He was calmer than he thought he would be.

Kakyoin could hear the shrill voices of girls coming this way and glanced back. There, he could see the tall, burly figure with a deadpan look on his face, hat, as usual, covering his eyes. He was surrounded by schoolgirls and Kakyoin couldn't help but chuckle, being glad he was not in his position.

Even from here, he could see how annoyed Jotaro was, veins popping out on his face. The group passed him and it was the prime time for Kakyoin to act.

He watched silently as Jotaro headed for the stairs, having a glare that matched Jotaro's. Kakyoin dipped his paintbrush in red paint, waiting in slight excitement for Jotaro to take the first step down the stairs. 'Now's my chance.' Hierophant Green hid in the branches, going unseen by Jotaro or any of his groupies, as expected. Kakyoin slashed the red paint over his painting's leg, an indicator for Hierophant Green to hit Jotaro with an Emerald Splash, his secret weapon. He could see a flash of green swim past Jotaro's leg before the hulk fell forward down the steep set of stairs below.

Screams of girls could be heard in the distance and they raced down after Jotaro. Kakyoin got up and stalked towards the head of the stairs, painting in hand to look at the damage he caused, his stand returning to him. He stared down just as a purple arm disappeared into thin air and the branch in its hand swung back to join the tree it was connected to, the cause of the break in Jotaro's fall.

He gazed down the stairs with an odd look in his eye, enjoyment. "Oh, I see. His stand is really powerful." Kakyoin shot his arm out, launching the portrait he held in his hand into the air where it managed to land between the branches of a tree. "It's no wonder he wants me to get rid of him. Even if I have to go to drastic measures, I _will_ get rid of him." Kakyoin commanded Hierophant to destroy the canvas so it wouldn't be found by anyone.

Kakyoin started walking down the stairs, taking his time as he watched blood spurt from the wound he made on Jotaro's leg. 'I can't let him find out about Hierophant Green, or me for that matter. He is more powerful than I am and I will only have the element of surprise on my side.' Kakyoin thought as he adjusted his scarf. He pulled out a green and white handkerchief from his pocket, and walked up to the group, "You.." Kakyoin started, getting Jotaro's attention, he could see a flare of recognition go through his eyes, "You seem to have cut your leg." Kakyoin looked at him with half-lidded and nonchalant eyes, only receiving a cold glare from the other man's beautiful blue eyes.

Kakyoin reeled his mind from that thought and almost cringed outwardly, "Here, wrap this handkerchief around it to stop the bleeding. Are you alright?" His tone changed drastically, now that his adrenaline had worn off, now the anxiety of expecting the consequences had set in and he just felt like getting away after seeing the venom in the taller man's eyes.

Jotaro stared at him for a moment before he took the handkerchief from his outstretched hand and stood up, confusing Kakyoin who thought he would use it right away. "Yeah, it was just a scratch." He replied, now staring down at Kakyoin. Kakyoin's palms started sweating, wanting to get away as soon as he could. He twisted on his heel and started walking away, in the direction of his new school.

"Hold up." Jotaro calls, making Kakyoin stop in his tracks, 'Does he suspect me to be the reason he fell?' Kakyoin looked back, trying to read the expression on Jotaro's face, keeping his own face impassive as usual. "Thanks for the handkerchief. Do you go to the same school as me? I'm Kujo Jotaro." He moved his coat back to show his school's badge embroidered on his shirt.

"Kakyoin Noriaki. I transferred yesterday, it was nice meeting you." He mumbled before he took his leave, this time with no interruptions. The anxiety he felt while talking to Jotaro had cleared away, letting more anxiety set in which was common when transferring to another school. Everything looked different, his old school had been modest in size but this was one for rich, spoiled kids. The sweating of his palm increased as he kind of regretted not taking his parents' advice.

"I'm sure your old school would understand why you were away for three months, after all, the new semester just started after summer break ended so it won't make much of a difference. You'll be in a familiar environment." Kakyoin Matsukawa said as he sipped his coffee. They were in the kitchen, discussing Kakyoin's school situation.

"I understand, but I don't feel like going back would be good for me. If it's okay with you and Mom, I would like a change of pace, to start anew where no one knows me." "I get it, it's understandable. What school did you have in mind, son?" Kakyoin already knew his answer, "I was thinking of Seiji Highschool. Is that alright?" Kakyoin's father hummed as he finished his coffee, "Yeah, that can be arranged, we want your last year to be comfortable. We'll go enroll you tomorrow."

On the one hand, Kakyoin benefited from changing schools because he got to be around Jotaro without suspicion, but now he had to interact with new people, the people at his old school just left him alone after knowing him and his unfriendliness for 16 years. He was grateful that no attention was on him when he walked through the halls of the school to find his own class. Kakyoin was glad American movies didn't apply to real life. After a moment of asking his peers for his classroom, he finally stood in front of the traditional Japanese door. He had spent more time being lost than trying to figure out where his classroom was. The school was fairly new, almost one and a half years old but it was built big, no expense spared. Kakyoin stepped inside and some heads turned to look at him. But luckily for Kakyoin, they turned away, it was clear newcomers weren't rare for them.

He passed rows of tables, each with a name on them, and started sweating again when he thought about how they probably didn't add a seat for him yet because he was so new, but surprisingly, he was proven wrong. A seat had been added, to the corner of the classroom, it was a little small but Kakyoin was just happy he didn't have to go to the office to request a seat. He was making himself comfortable when the bell rang, the teacher entered on the dot, he read out Kakyoin's and some other girl's name that was written on the paper, asking them to introduce themselves.

"Good Morning, I'm Kakyoin Noriaki, I've just recently transferred here. Please take care of me." Kakyoin said in a rushed tone, unable to stand the eyes that were on him. The other girl introduced herself as well and the teacher, an English teacher, went on with his teaching.

The lesson went on for about 15 minutes before the door right behind Kakyoin slid open and the teacher stopped mid-sentence to glare at whoever it was that came inside. Kakyoin looked over his shoulder and his body filled with dread and annoyance when the large burly man he wanted to avoid oh-so badly plopped down in the seat next to his, gaze fixed on Kakyoin before he slumped in his seat, hands buried in his pockets and allowed the hat to tip over his eyes.

Kakyoin could only grit his teeth at his luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for the long wait and I also apologize if this chapter is subpar and boring, I tried my best though so please understand! I've been going through some shit with school and at home but I try my best at writing well.


End file.
